No Regrets
by The Pakora Princess
Summary: Bulma loves Goku. Goku loves Bulma...but Bulma is pregnant with Vegeta's child and Goku is married to Chichi. Is it too late for these two best friends to be together with no regrets between them? Thank goodness for dragonballs! Please read and review, thx!
1. Prologue - Demanding Houseguest

No Regrets

_Written by The Pakora Princess_

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and the characters do not belong to me, but I like to have fun with them in my imagination.**

**Picture Credit: "Goku and Bulma" taken from *Konohakitten from deviantART**

* * *

_Prologue - Demanding Houseguest_

Bulma could once claim that she was the girl who had it all. Beauty, brains, wealth, good friends, loving and supportive parents, what more could any girl ever want? Lately, she thought to herself, maybe she had too much. Well, maybe just a bit too much of one thing.

Vegeta. The house guest that kept on giving. Or taking in her case.

He had been quite manageable when he first arrived to the planet which is why her parents and herself had allowed him to stay at Capsule Corp. He was actually very obedient in the beginning. He would bathe when she had insisted, go to bed at the similar hours as the rest of the household and was even slightly polite whenever he was required to speak. Perhaps his royal upbringing had taught him some sort etiquette when staying at a stranger's home. Yet the good behavior (if you could call it good behavior) didn't last.

When he learned of the Gravity Chamber, he became a man obsessed with increasing his own power. At first Bulma and Mr. Briefs quite enjoyed the challenge that Vegeta had put forth to them, since the both of them were the brightest scientists in West City. Manipulating the Gravity Chamber to increase the force upon the saiyan's body was a neat little project for them, as well as creating the state of the art robots for him to train with. The robots were entirely different task from the Gravity Chamber as they had to withstand the force placed on them and be just as agile their new house guest.

However, Vegeta was an abusive type of gentlemen, who had no appreciation for such exceptional equipment and caused the Gravity Chamber to malfunction on several occasions from his almost fanatical training. Mr. Briefs could not keep up with saiyan's prince demands and look after his Capsule Corp. business, so the responsibility of the Gravity Chamber's maintenance had fallen upon Bulma. It was practically full time job.

She kept telling herself she was doing her part in saving the world, because the stronger Vegeta got, the better his chances would be in defeating those future Androids which Goku had foretold. She sighed to herself. Saving the world with Vegeta was dull. Saving the world had been much more fun when she was younger…and when she had been saving the world with Goku.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fallen Prince

_Chapter 2 - Fallen Prince_

She had been prepared for a day of repairing, sweating and swearing, so Bulma was quite shocked to find Vegeta's body sprawled out on the floor of the Gravity Chamber that morning. In her past experiences, when it was Vegeta vs. the Gravity Room, Vegeta always won. Well, chalk one up for the Gravity Chamber it had to win out one day, Bulma thought derisively as she contemplated what to do next. Although he was out cold, he still succeeded in looking proud and arrogant. She scratched her chin, as her mind whirred through her options.

Was he just resting there, gathering his strength for his next sparring match? Most likely not, as the saiyan would never let a weakling like herself catch him in such a state, so she could definitely rule that out.

Should she leave him there and give herself a pat on the back for the last upgrade to the Gravity Room which finally brought the saiyan down? It was tempting, but she knew she couldn't just leave him there. He definitely needed some kind of mending, so she had to get him to the regeneration tank. However, there was no way she alone could move the stubborn man, looking down at his face.

Maybe she should call Yamcha? He would be able to lift the prince and throw him in a regeneration tank, but she felt uneasy about calling him. Ever since Vegeta moved in with her family, Yamcha had started acting ridiculously jealous. Bulma had always enjoyed teasing her boyfriend by flirting with other guys, so Vegeta was no exception. However, Vegeta wasn't like most men and showed very little interest in flirting back, yet Yamcha reacted crazier to that than his usual over-reactions. Vegeta was the center for most of their arguments, since Bulma refused to throw him out. Eventually they broke up as they were prone to, but they never got back together which they were also prone to.

She had never in a million years ever thought they would break up for good, but that is exactly what appeared to have happened. Even though there were some occasion phone calls between them to check up on each other, there were no invitations to come over, to go out for dinner and the final nail in their coffin, neither of them had said sorry. Although they were no longer romantically involved, she would never count Yamcha out as a friend. Yet, considering the fact that she needed help with a Vegeta issue, which was the cause of their romantic dissolution she couldn't see Yamcha bending over backwards to help her with this predicament.

There was Goku, who was also doing his part in saving the world from the Androids by training with his young son and the demi-god Piccolo. Would he have a couple moments to spare for a fellow saiyan? Would he also being training as rigourously as the fallen prince on the floor? Well there was only one way of finding out she thought decidedly, fishing through her tool box for her spare cell phone.

"Hello! Goku-son residence!" Chichi chirped through her phone.

Of course Chichi answered, Goku was probably out training, Bulma scolded herself.

"Hi Chichi, it's Bulma. How are you doing these days in presence of such devoted trainers?" Bulma teased.

"I'm doing as fine as any mother that's fretting over her child's studies and scholastic future," Chichi lamented. Chichi had the habit of venting her frustrations of Gohan's training to anyone who would lend an ear.

"Gohan's an usually bright kid, his scholastic future is quite secure," Bulma dutifully soothed Goku's worried wife. Bulma's words had marginally calmed some of Chichi's anxiety.

"I do hope that you're right," Chichi sighed as she was in deep thought over Gohan's studies and what college he might be able to attend in the future. Gohan's studies plagued her mind on a daily basis, as she didn't want Gohan to follow in Goku's footsteps.

"So Chichi, what time are you expecting Goku and the other come back home for lunch?" Bulma asked, interrupting Chichi's train of thought.

"Well, oddly enough the boys have slept in today since last night's training was pretty brutal. My little Gohan was so badly battered and bruised last night, I told them if they wanted breakfast they would allow Gohan some extra rest. They should be up for breakfast in the next 15 minutes or so."

"That's so strange, Vegeta also trained very hard last night as well." Bulma reflected as the evidence of it lay next to her feet.

"Well, that's no surprise. It was full moon last night." Chichi stated. Of course! Chichi was absolutely right, the full moon and saiyans had a lot of history. Even without their tails, the full moon still had its hold over them.

"That's the reason for my phone call. Vegeta trained especially hard last night that he's out cold. It looks like he collapsed in the Gravity Chamber with gravity on 300 G's. I think I need to get him in regeneration tank ASAP, but I don't have the strength to lift him. Would you mind so horribly if I burrow your boys for an hour or two?" Bulma asked. Chichi brightened considerably at Bulma's request. It was just what Chichi needed to hear, as the cogs in her brain started ticking.

"Bulma, I would love to help you out!" Chichi said happily. "But I'm afraid I can only lend you Goku. These boys just trained too hard last night, I think they should use this day to relax. So while Goku helps you out with Vegeta, I can get Gohan caught up on his Algebra exercises today. It's the perfect solution!"

"I'm sure I won't need Goku for the entire da-"

"Nonsense! I'm certain there are other things that could keep my Goku occupied! Gohan really needs this day off to catch up on his studies and I can't have his father distracting him with training and this 'saving the world' silliness," Chichi pleaded, "Bulma, you'd be doing me the greatest favor if you could keep Goku away for the remainder of the day. I'll send him right over to you after breakfast."

"Well, if Goku is okay with taking a short break from training, I'll be waiting for him." Bulma conceded.

"Great, expect him at Capsule Corp in the next hour or so." Chichi exclaimed and they wished each other a good bye.

Chichi knew that Goku wouldn't put up an argument once she exaggerated how Bulma needed his help. Goku would always help out his oldest friend, he always there to save Bulma whenever she needed saving. It was one of facets of Goku's character that Chichi could count on, much to her chagrin. Today, it worked out in her favor.

Okay Harvard, here we come! Chichi thought triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Helping Hand

_Chapter 3 - Helping Hand_

Bulma was hunched over one of her father's earliest robot models, with the wrench clenched in her teeth as she manoeuvred a screw driver with her right hand while holding a magnifying glass with her left. She then felt her friend's familiar ki radiate behind her. She dropped her tools as she scrambled up and wiped her greasy hands on the lap of her Capsule Corp. denim overalls. She turned to see a confused look on Goku's face, which caused her to smile at the typical Goku expression.

"This area doesn't look as half as bad as Chichi described it to me at breakfast. I thought Vegeta went on rampage because of the full moon." Goku said as he looked more bewildered by the minute.

"If Vegeta went on a rampage, it kept it contained to the Gravity Chamber and to himself." Bulma replied.

"And you look normal," Goku said staring at Bulma.

Bulma didn't know why but she felt self-conscious as Goku gawked at her. She was wearing her oversized Capsule Corp. overalls, with an old short sleeve ripped t-shirt underneath. She had her aqua hair pulled back in a ponytail, which peaked out from under her Capsule Corp. baseball cap. She was certain she grease and dirt on her face from playing Ms. Fix-it with a few of the gravity robots. Goku usually saw her more form-fitting stylish clothes, her hair and makeup styled to the nines. But he said her current rough look was her 'normal' look.

"Are you trying to say that I always look like this to you?!" Bulma answered angrily. Goku went from looking confused to looking scared. He didn't understand how he insulted her but he did get the feeling that she was insulted somehow.

He just didn't understand women and he found them almost as scary as the enemy. Last night his wife was so upset with him over Gohan's bruises that she informed him to sleep in the spare room. But this morning Chichi was fussing all over him as she described a harrowing tale of Bulma's escape from a maniacal saiyan-jin prince, making sure that he promised to stay by Bulma's side for the entire day so she could recover from the trauma of being attacked. Now Bulma was offended because he had told her she looked normal. To Goku, Bulma looked adorable in her overalls and looking adorable was Bulma's normal. Well, now that she was obviously angry she didn't look so…who was he kidding? She still looked adorable to him. Her angry pout made Goku break out into a smile, forget his fear and he laughed.

"Yes! You always look this angry to me!" Goku said with another laugh. Goku's laughter was so infectious that it totally disarmed Bulma that she broke out into laughter too. She was never one to remain angry at Goku.

Yamcha? Sure.

Vegeta? Definitely!

Master Roshi? Most certainly!

Goku? Not so much.

"Goku, stop it. I do not always look so angry!" Bulma giggled.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting to see your angry face today. I thought you were hurt by Vegeta, I came by as soon as I could." Goku explained.

Chichi must have really wanted to Goku to keep away from Gohan to lie to him like this, Bulma thought to herself.

"Maybe the phone connection was a bit off, I really did need your help with a Vegeta problem." Bulma offered as an explanation, as she led Goku into the Gravity Chamber.

Goku saw the prince on the floor and was able to put one and one together, knowing how the moon's light pushed him harder as a fighter. He hauled the shorter saiyan over his shoulder at once.

"Where's the regeneration tank here?" Goku asked.

"Follow me," Bulma said leading him back to her parent's mansion.

"I'm beginning to see a design flaw in keeping the regeneration tank on the 4th floor," Bulma huffed as climbed the last set of stairs. Goku hadn't broken a sweat as he levitated the entire time and he smirked at Bulma's comment.

Bulma leaned flat against the wall as she pointed to the tank for Goku's benefit. Goku hooked Vegeta up to the tank and Bulma watched him. There was no way she would have managed to do this all by herself.

"We should leave him in there for a couple of hours and then he should go to bed," Bulma said.

"You're probably not going to be able to take him there, huh Bulma?" Goku said using his excellent skills of deduction.

"Well, who knows? Maybe in the next couple of hours I could grow a tail and be a saiyan and have super strength like you," Bulma joked.

"Nah, I like you better this way," Goku said as he chucked her under her chin affectionately. Bulma's blue eyes held onto his gaze two seconds longer than she should have. There was strange energy between them. This was kind of the first time the two of them had been alone together as adults, if you didn't count Vegeta's floating presence. On many of their previous journeys they had spent lots of time together alone, but they were still very young, practically children. Bulma quickly looked away breaking the spell between the two and giggled nervously.

"You might be the only one to say that," Bulma quipped, using some self-depreciated humor. "Hay, why don't we go out for lunch with my parents while Vegeta soaks in the tank? Afterwards, you can help me tuck him in and then head back home. You could even fit in some last minute training," Bulma suggested.

She knew said she would help Chichi out by keeping Goku occupied the whole day but Goku's presence was making her feel nervous and tightly wound up all of the sudden. If she spent any more time alone with him, the knowledge seeker inside her might start defining that strange energy that held onto them for those quick two seconds.

"There's this really terrific sushi place that just opened up here is West City. My treat!" Bulma enticed. As if on cue, Goku's stomach rumbled loudly. Goku grinned sheepishly as he nodded. He didn't eat his normal amount of breakfast because of Chichi's horrific story, he just wanted get the necessary amount food down before he went off to rescue Bulma, like he always had. He never thought that he would ever be faced with a situation where he might have to rescue Bulma from himself.


	4. Chapter 4 - Night Shift

_Chapter 4 - Night Shift_

After lunch, Mr. Briefs accompanied Bulma and Goku to the regeneration tank after Bulma persuaded her father to join them. Mr. Breifs was fascinated with the saiyan race and expressed some concern over their unruly house guest after listening to Bulma's report of her morning.

After removing the prince from the tank Vegeta didn't appear to show that much improvement.

"I think he'll need a proper rest in his own bed," Mr. Briefs said looking over Vegeta's vitals on the CPU screen at the base of the tank. "But he's definitely on the mend."

Goku obliged and carried Vegeta to his room. After Vegeta was placed in bed, Goku expressed his gratitude over the generous lunch and said his good byes to the Briefs family. Before he disappeared he took Bulma aside.

"Bulma, maybe having Vegeta stay at Capsule Corp. is a bit too much for your family to take on," Goku started and Bulma rolled her eyes from hearing the same sentiment from Yamcha many times. "If the burden ever gets too great don't be afraid to ask me for help." Goku told her.

Bulma annoyance was immediately diffused with Goku's offer for assistance. Unlike Yamcha, Goku didn't argue with her about getting rid of Vegeta but actually pledged to help her if she ever needed it again. But that was Goku for you, Bulma thought to herself.

"Thank you Goku, it means so much to me that I can count on you for anything." Bulma replied with gratefulness thick in her voice. Goku's thoughtfulness and unselfishness had always impressed her and humbled her at times. A few times it had even made her question her own selfish intentions in the choices she made. She was very lucky to have an individual like him to care about her like he did.

Goku gave her smile of assurance and then placed his fore and index fingers to his temple before teleporting out.

Bulma sighed as she dug her fists into her pockets and joined her father by Vegeta's bedside.

"These saiyans are amazing," Mr. Briefs murmured witnessing Goku's disappearance act.

"Amazing is just one word of many to define them. I wonder if there's one to describe their ravenous appetite? Then that would be most accurate word for them," Bulma replied with a smile and Mr. Briefs chuckled.

"Thank goodness Capsule Corp. is doing well this quarter, otherwise we might go into debt feeding Vegeta and taking Goku out to lunch," Mr. Briefs agreed with his daughter.

"I guess having Vegeta as a guest has motivated you to do better in business, so you can support his appetite," Bulma laughed.

"Well, I suppose when he wakes up he'll need something more than substantial for a meal. These saiyans expedite their calories at such an alarming rate, it's no wonder why they consume so much food," her father mused aloud. He was becoming quite the expert of the saiyan-jin race by merely observing their houseguest and checking on the stats that Gravity Chamber collected on Vegeta after a workout. That is whenever the Gravity Chamber didn't breakdown after Vegeta abused it.

"So should we take shifts on supervising our house guest here?" Mr. Briefs asked. Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be proper for Vegeta to wake up alone considering the circumstances. Although his vitals looking promising, we need to make sure he doesn't go right back into the Gravity Chamber. He'll need more rest and a big meal before he can start training again." Mr. Briefs explained. Her father was right, as soon Vegeta woke up he would most certainly get head straight back to Gravity Chamber.

"Dad, don't worry about it. I'll watch over him. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Bulma replied, trying to take a page out of Goku's book and attempted to be thoughtful and unselfish too.

"Well, if you need a break your mom and I am just a couple of floors away," Mr. Briefs said.

"He'll probably wake up sooner than we think, so don't worry yourself," Bulma stated as she made herself comfortable at the desk by Vegeta's bed. She waved a goodbye to father as he fussed over Vegeta one last time before exiting the room.

Mrs. Briefs stopped by to check on Vegeta as well, but left her daughter a few magazines and a cold beverage while Bulma was tasked with watching over the saiyan. Bulma was grateful for the magazines and the drink. She slurped loudly as she flipped listlessly through the glossy pages of her mother's fashion magazines.

However long she gazed at the dramatic pictures of grand couture, it didn't hold her interest for very long. She tried making it stimulating for herself by creating captions for the model's expressions but that could only entertain her for long.

Page 3: This young girl just got a whiff of rotting fish.

Page 8: This mystical princess just caught her prince in bed with the evil troll.

Page 9: The career woman just realized there was sale on stilettoes on top of skyscraper.

Eventually her gaze drifted in Vegeta's direction. Most people looked at peace when they were in slumber but not Vegeta. He looked very much at war even though his eyes were closed. Bulma wondered to herself what sort of past did Vegeta possess to achieve such an expression in his sleep. She didn't like to admit it, but secretly she was just as fascinated as her father about Vegeta. Perhaps even more, since her interests weren't entirely scientific.

Being best friends with Goku meant that she already had the natural curiosity for saiyans but Vegeta was unadulterated version of their race since he didn't bump his head as a child. The way Vegeta behaved, is that how Goku was supposed to behave as well? Bulma had a difficult time picturing Goku behaving proud and arrogant. Could Goku be as ruthless as well? Or was Goku's current behavior proof that Vegeta had the potential to be caring and decent and wonderful?

Oh dear, did she just admit to herself that she thought Goku was wonderful? She chewed on her bottom lip guiltily. She could remember seeing Goku for the first time at the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament and blushing at how handsome he had become from the goofy child she used to have adventures with. She thought she had successfully buried those feelings long ago before he married Chichi. But the emotions started bubbling up unceremoniously since their short conversation in the regeneration tank room.

What was she supposed to do with such unnecessary emotions? There was no place for them. She turned her gaze back to Vegeta, she needed some distraction from her awkward thoughts.

Although he came off quite cruel, there was no denying that Vegeta was a fine specimen of the saiyan-jin race. Bulma had always had an appreciative eye for the opposite sex, especially when they were good looking and athletic, so Vegeta certainly didn't miss her radar. His body was well formed with lean muscle and his dark brooding gaze gave him an air of mystery that any female with a pulse would find hard to ignore. He also possessed a grace of predatorily cat that Goku was incapable of.

It wasn't hard to decipher why Yamcha had been overly jealous of Vegeta's existence under the Capsule Corp. roof, Bulma knew, but it had irked her that Yamcha didn't trust her. This is why Bulma had eventually come to the conclusion that she and Yamcha would only be friends. It was weird that only a short year ago she was certain that Yamcha and herself would ultimately get married but now she couldn't see him as any more than a friend, she thought with a frown.

Bulma then chuckled to herself as she gave her conceited ward a sideways glance. What were the chances that she and Vegeta would ever hook up? Yamcha just threw away their relationship for no reason at all. Bulma couldn't put a scenario together where her and saiyan prince would ever be on such romantic terms. She probably had a better chance being Goku's love interest than Vegeta's.

Bulma abruptly choked on an ice cube as soon as that thought entered her mind. Maybe her time was better spent perusing her mom's magazines, turning her attention back to the Japanese Vogue.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hidden Attraction

_Chapter 5 - Hidden Attraction_

Vegeta could feel the pull of sunlight tugging at his eyelids. He awoke with start to find himself in his bed at the Capsule Corp. mansion. His memory was fuzzy but he knew this wasn't where he was last. He pulled himself up and could smell the faint scent of strawberries nearby him.

He turned to his side and saw Bulma fast asleep at the desk by his bedside. Her face was turned toward him, her fingers curled under her cheek with clouds of her magnificent aqua locks spilling over her hunched shoulders with a few wisps falling over her forehead.

Had she waited by his side the entire time he was out? Vegeta wondered as he watched her sleeping form. He didn't know if he was pleased or annoyed with her for worrying over him. He smirked, as he quickly decided that he would be pleased with it but only slightly annoyed. He didn't have a lot of time to spare any attention for Bulma and her actions, unless it coincided with the Gravity Chamber.

After Freiza's death he was searching for a purpose in his life. Becoming super saiyan had become that purpose, but even if he achieved that goal which he felt he was quite close to, it would be an empty victory.

That 3rd class saiyan and the lavender locked child who had unnatural interest in Vegeta's pink shirt had already become super saiyans. However, if Vegeta could become a super saiyan and defeat the Androids, it would be known that he and he alone was the most powerful being in the universe.

Although it was thoughts like this that usually occupied his mind, little things like Bulma sleeping by his side as he recovered did not go unnoticed by him. Vegeta never said it aloud, but there were a few things about the loud woman that managed to capture his interest.

The first time Vegeta saw her on planet Namek, he found her gorgeous with her untameable aqua mane and delectable body that was unfortunately covered by bulky armor. However, on her home planet, she wore ensembles that showcased her delightful figure that Vegeta couldn't always ignore.

Although he kept his face indifferent when she blew up at him, Vegeta was actually slightly amused with her fiery temper. Bulma's temper reminded him of the females from his planet, as they were quite similar in a rage.

He was also impressed with Bulma's intellect. He could not complain when she had tweaked the robot's abilities to more challenging. Her last enhancement to the Gravity Chamber was superb, it had allowed Vegeta to really let go. Perhaps, he had let go a bit too much considering his body was feeling more sore than usual.

But he didn't entertain such thoughts of Bulma for very long. Ultimately, he was just too focused on attaining super saiyan status. Even as he thought this, he brazenly stared at Bulma's sleeping figure, knowing that in the future he wouldn't have too many chances to gaze at her without getting questioned about his intentions. But Vegeta didn't even know what his intentions were.


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Choices

_Chapter 6 - Making Choices_

Bulma didn't know how she managed it but she was utterly lost. Foolishly, she hadn't carried any capsules with her and she was in the middle of the wilderness so she had no means of creating devices to save her.

Down to her core, she was a city girl and without any recent sort of technology within her grasp, she could not conquer nature.

It was getting dark and cold and it had been hours since she had lunch with Goku and her family. She was getting hungrier than a saiyan as her stomach growled and threatened to start eating itself. How would she get herself out of this mess?

She stayed on the well-trodden trail theorizing that many people have gone down this path, thus it would eventually lead her back to civilization. She just hoped civilization would show up some time in the near future because she was slowly losing her nerve.

The shadows cast upon her from the barren branches of the trees, with swirls of bugs gravitating towards her sweet scented perfume along with the eerie bird calls in the background, she was having a difficult time keeping calm, but she kept on trekking.

She then heard a twig snap behind her and she immediately turned around. In the thickness of the woods a pair of yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, staring at her with intent interest. Without waiting to see what kind of creature she was up against, Bulma let out a yelp and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Somebody! Save meeee! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" She screamed as she zipped down the trail with speed that she didn't know she had possessed. Yet, she could hear the creature gaining on her as their footfalls fell toward her at an incredible speed.

Bulma saw a golden light ahead of her floating in her direction. From the copse of trees the glowing figure appeared before her. It was Goku in his super saiyan form! He had heard her cries for help and would save her! Bulma sighed with relief.

Goku landed in front of her with grim look set in his jaws. He then leapt behind her to attack her predator and then Bulma quickly spun around.

She gasped as she caught a view Goku and Vegeta in the air sparring. What was going on?! Was it Vegeta who had been chasing her through the woods the entire time?

The two of them seemed determined to fight it out until one of them met their end, which was crazy! The earth needed the both of them alive to protect them from the Androids.

"The both of you need to stop it!" Bulma shrieked. "Who will defend us from the Androids if you continue like this?!"

This cry from Bulma's lips appeared to stop their fists from flying towards each other and they both landed, one saiyan at each one of her sides.

They were both panting hard from their exertions as they stared at her, their chests expanding with each breath which displayed their well-defined musculature.

"Well, who do you pick? Is it me or Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Woman, you have to choose." Vegeta echoed Goku's sentiment.

"Choose between the two of you?" Bulma exclaimed.

"I know you're attracted to me woman, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention," Vegeta smirked.

"Bulma, no matter how many men cross your path, we know that I'll always be your first love, as you'll always be mine," Goku stated.

"No…"Bulma gasped, not wanting to admit that either of these saiyain-jin warriors might be right.

"Stop it! I'm not going to choose between the two of you!" Bulma shouted as she turned away from them. She needed some space from these pushy warriors, who did they think they were to tell her what or who to choose? It would serve them right if she ended up picking Yamcha, the least complicated choice.

She huffed as she marched away from them. She was half-expecting them to follow her and beg for her forgiveness but it didn't happen.

She turned around and they had both disappeared, yet she felt that she wasn't alone. Confused, she stared into the distance to see if she could make out their figures in the woods. She could only make out one figure which didn't have the familiar shape of either saiyan-jin soldier.

The figure glided toward her and she discovered it was faceless Android. It was too late, the Android had grabbed her neck and squeezed with no mercy. Tears formed at the corners of Bulma's eyes as she attempted to shriek for help, yet it only came out as a pathetic gulp.

"Noooo, I choose you…" and Bulma had succumbed to the darkness before she could complete that thought.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nightmare's Realization

_Chapter 7 - Nightmare's Realization_

Bulma almost fell out of her chair from the nightmare she just had. Her dream had been so life like that she cried slightly when she awoke and found that she was still alive and safe inside her home.

Did eating a boat load of sushi give you nightmares? Bulma wondered as she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrists. She lifted herself up by holding onto the desk while attempting to quell her fear to the pit of her belly. She then smiled and let out a glad cry.

"It was just a messed up dream! Just a dream!" Bulma allowed herself a little dance. She took a quick glance at her watch which told her it was late morning of the next day.

That meant that she had stayed by Vegeta's side for the entire night. Perhaps the being in such close proximity to Vegeta had this effect on her subconscious. To distract herself further from her disturbing dream she turned to Vegeta's bedside. It was empty, as well as unmade she observed with a wry expression.

"Oh no, I hope he didn't go straight back to the Gravity Room," Bulma said, biting her nails. She exited his room and went to his balcony which conveniently had a view of the Gravity Chamber.

Predictably, there was Vegeta working out inside the chamber.

"He certainly doesn't waste any time, now does he?" Bulma commented to herself. She knew that Vegeta still needed at least another day of rest and she mentally kicked herself for not being up when he finally awoke. He was her responsibility for the time being.

She hurriedly made his bed and gathered her belongings before she rushed down to the Gravity Chamber. Her father would not like how things were turning out.

"Vegeta! Are you insane or something?! You can't be training like that already! You need to go back to bed!" Bulma hollered into the PA system and her voice resonated within the walls of the Chamber. She started punching in codes into the control panel of the Gravity Chamber to disable its ability to control the weight of gravity. Within seconds the Gravity Chamber stopped humming and it was rendered useless.

The entrance of the Chamber pulled opened. Vegeta stalked out with an apathetic expression on his face.

"Woman, do not give me orders," Vegeta said, with his voice dangerously low. "Turn the machine back on, at once."

Bulma was not the type of character that easily intimidated by threats, so she rolled her eyes. "I will turn this machine back on tomorrow, which is when you'll have had a good day of rest and recovery." She replied sweetly.

"I cannot waste another day of staying in bed! Now you will turn the machine back on, AT ONCE!" Vegeta exploded, finally raising his voice. "Because if you do not, I am perfectly well enough to destroy Capsule Corp!"

Bulma sucked in a gasp, believing that Vegeta would destroy her home.

"After all that we've done for you, you would destroy our home?" Bulma asked in surprise.

"You'll find out if you don't turn that blasted Gravity Chamber back on!" Vegeta bellowed. Without another word, Bulma punched in the coordinates to have the Chamber activated. The Gravity Chamber once again whirred with life.

Vegeta grinned evilly at his small victory over the noisy woman, as he started to stride back to the Chamber.

"At least promise me that you'll take breaks and eat often," Bulma said through clenched teeth, hating that she had to bend to his will. But his well-being and happiness was imperative to the survival of her planet and apparently to survival of Capsule Corp as well.

"While you were off snoring like a horse, your mother had prepared a fine feast for my breakfast," Vegeta said mockingly. Vegeta liked seeing the blue fire ignite in Bulma's eyes, as it unsurprisingly flared up after his snide comment. Also, he liked that he had the upper hand over her by merely threatening the destruction of her home, not that he ever would obliterate Capsule Corp. He had grown accustomed to the accommodations and even tolerated the company. He could almost get used to this lifestyle.

He laughed derisively at hearing a string of curses under Bulma's breath as he disappeared behind the door of the Chamber.

What a jerk! Bulma thought to herself. How did she ever manage to spend her evening last night admiring that conceited jackass's physique? The Vegeta in her dream stated that she was attracted to him physically, but that was all. When it came down to it, there would never be anything more. Was it no wonder why she had chosen Goku in her nightmare before the faceless Android killed her.

And then it dawned on her, she had chosen Goku. She had spent her last breath to say that she had chosen him but had died before his name could pass her lips. She had to see him and tell him that she had chosen him. That she…loved him. That he was her first love.

She rushed to the kitchen and rifled through the refrigerator and cupboards. She picked out all of Goku's favorite foods and desserts and started packing them up in an attractive manner that would make her mother proud.

Bulma was going to see Goku and she was going to tell him everything.


	8. Chapter 8 - Love's Admission

_Chapter 8 - Love's Admission_

Bulma really didn't have a plan of action about how she was going to tell Goku, she wasn't using her logical brain when she jetted off in her air car with the passenger seat overloaded with food to Mt. Paozu. But now, she sincerely wished that her smart and rational brain hadn't abandoned her, as her face was heating up with shame as she sat at Chichi's kitchen table.

When she had arrived to Goku's humble abode in Mt. Paozu she didn't find him there. He was out diligently training with Gohan and Piccolo, however she did meet Chichi. Chichi was very appreciative of the study time that Gohan received the day before and upon seeing all the foodstuffs laden in Bulma's arms, she understood that Bulma had come over to show her thanks. Chichi invited her in and politely asked her to stay for lunch with the boys. Bulma jumped at the chance to spend time with Goku when Chichi offered it, the respectable side of her brain obviously still on vacation.

Chichi immediately sat Bulma down at the table, made her a cup of tea and bowl of soup, as she continued with her cooking chores and chattered on about Gohan's brilliance. Chichi didn't get a lot of company and she always had a lot to say. Chichi's welcome and her chattering about Gohan's potential as a Harvard scholar caused Bulma's moral side brain to come back to earth and made Bulma feel absolutely horrible about her true intentions for her visit.

She had been on cruising on a rosy warm wave of being in love on her trip here, but now she felt like she just got doused with a cold bucket of reality. Being ensconced in Goku's home with his wife and their familial surroundings about her only made her feel guiltier. Bulma could not take her eyes off a clumsily drawn picture that Gohan created as a young child that hung proudly on the wall. It was of himself and Goku flying on what she assumed was his youthful interpretation of the nimbus.

"Is the soup really that spicy?" Chichi asked looking Bulma's reddening face, misunderstanding the flushed expression.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes! But it's very good, I actually really like this way!" Bulma exclaimed, spooning the last of the steaming broth into her mouth. "I wish I knew how cook like you. I'm forever getting take-out or popping open a Capsule dinner."

"Spoken like a true West City girl!" Chichi laughed.

"Speaking of West City, I should really get back. I don't think I can stick around for very long," Bulma said, giving up on her ill-fated plans of her declaration of love. How could she tell Goku such a thing, especially when he had such a concerned wife and admirable child?

"Well, Goku will be disappointed to hear that you came all the way over here and then left without even saying hello. But if you need to go, then I won't force you to stay," Chichi replied. Although she liked having non-combatant company over, there was some relief that Goku's glamorous friend wouldn't be spending any more time with them. In this particular situation, Chichi couldn't work Bulma's presence to her own and Gohan's benefit like she was able to yesterday.

"You can tell Goku on my behalf then," Bulma said getting up.

"Or you can tell me yourself," Goku said with Gohan behind him.

"Hiya Bulma," Gohan waved with a sweet smile. Bulma smiled back nervously, still feeling remorseful about her original plans.

"Gohan, go wash up before lunch!" Chichi yelled. Gohan then disappeared down the hall.

"You too, Goku!" she hollered.

Goku smiled his signature sweet smile that Gohan had obviously inherited, to hide the small embarrassment he felt for being yelled at like a child.

"You're joining us for lunch, right Bulma?" Goku asked before he joined his son in washing up before their meal.

"Sorry Goku, but no. I only came by with some of your favorites as a thank-you for yesterday's heroics. But I gotta get back. I totally forgot I had to do something Capsule Corp. related," Bulma lied, as she looked upon Goku's handsome face. She had to suppress the strong urge inside of her that was pushing her towards him. All she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his strong chest.

"Aw, we just don't spend time with each other like we used to," Goku grumbled good-naturedly as he thought about their past while holding onto her ice blue gaze.

Once again Goku observed Bulma two to three seconds longer than was appropriate. His dark gaze was just as intense as it was yesterday. This time it was Goku that looked away with a nervous laugh as he stretched his long arms behind his back.

"I'll walk you to your car then!" Goku said with a self-conscious smile. "Chichi, I'll wash up right after I see Bulma off," Goku called to his wife. Chichi nodded as she was oblivious to the tumult of emotions fizzling between her husband and his friend, as she was focusing her energies on setting the table and putting the finishing touches on lunch.

Goku accompanied Bulma to her air car, feeling that things were somewhat uneasy between the two of them.

"Thanks for walking me to my car," Bulma said, her voice soft as she grasped the car door handle and avoided Goku's gaze. Goku's large tan hand overlapped her small pale one, over the door handle.

"Bulma, I feel like something is bothering you," Goku said with concern. Bulma finally looked up at him with her clear blue eyes which were magnified with her unshed tears. It broke his heart.

"It wasn't until today I realized what a terrible person I am," Bulma replied with a catch in her voice.

"Bulma, you a terrible person? What could make you think such a thing?"Goku asked.

"What could make me think such a thing? Do you REALLY want to know, what could make me think such a thing?" Bulma asked, close to hysterics.

"Tell me, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."Goku responded.

"I didn't come all the way here to say 'thank you,' Goku. How I wish it was the only reason but I came all the way here to tell you that… I'm in love with you!"Bulma finally admitted, feeling relieved and awful all at once. "Now, are you going to tell me I'm not as bad as I think I am?"

Goku seemed to be stunned by Bulma's announcement of her feelings for him.

"Bulma…" Goku started.

"What? Aren't you going to tell me that I'm most selfish, shameless and disrespectful person that you ever knew?" Bulma retorted, tears finally slipping down her cheeks.

"Bulma," Goku started again. "I love you too."

Bulma gasped in shock, not believing her ears.

"I beg your pardon?" Bulma said.

"Didn't you know that you were my first true love? I've been waiting a long time to hear those words from you." Goku replied, cupping her face in his right hand and gazing into her wet eyes. He had echoed similar words to her in her dream. "You may have told me a bit too late, but it's still nice to hear that your first love, loves you back."

Goku's smile was devastatingly adorable as he looked at her and wiped her tears with the thumb of his left hand. Bulma smiled back at him but it was tinged with sadness. It was just like Goku to turn this decrepit deed of hers and transform it into something almost sweet. Bulma may be going to hell for what she admitted to him, and since she was almost halfway to hell already…

"Would it be too much if your first love asked you for just one kiss?" Bulma requested shyly, understanding that Goku had admitted that he loved her as well but would not leave his family. Still, she needed to feel his embrace at least once before she left him and his family in peace. At that moment, with Goku so lovingly holding her face and hearing him say that he loved her, she needed it just as much as she needed air.

"Like a kiss goodbye?" Goku asked.

"Exactly," she murmured as she waited on bated breath for his response.

He looked at the girl that he loved for most his young life, the first human he had ever laid eyes on since his grandfather, the girl that was always by his side in almost every journey, and the girl that finally recognized that she loved him back.

He crushed his mouth to hers as he allowed them just one kiss, as if they owed that much to each other. His raked the fingers of his right hand through her silken blue tresses, as his left hand snaked down to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went on her tippy toes while pressing her body against his.

Goku's lips and tongue felt wonderful against hers, that she never wanted the kiss to end. She had never expected him to be such a good kisser and felt regret knowing that she may never experience his lips again. The notion of this being only kiss between them caused her to hold on tighter to his neck. She felt the possessive tug at her waist from Goku as he tried to pull her body closer to him, Bulma knew she wasn't alone in her feelings.

But like all good things, their tryst finally came to an end. Bulma flattened her palm to her lips as if to seal in their memory. Her lips still tingled from the mere recollection. Goku was breathing hard as he had never quite had an encounter similar to kissing Bulma and had no idea that such passionate kissing could leave one short of breath.

There was still that strange energy that crackled between the two of them, which was made even stronger after they had experienced each other's embrace.

"Goku…I don't think I can kiss you goodbye just yet," She whispered, looking troubled at the magnitude of her feelings for him. It took all of his strength to not reach out and hold her close to his own heart.

"I'm sorry Bulma…but this is our goodbye," And without another caress or word Goku was gone.


	9. Chapter 9 - Result of Anger

_Chapter 9 - Result of Anger_

Vegeta was running low on patience. Ever since the day he had threatened to destroy Capsule Corp. the woman was driving him crazy to no end. He didn't quite know if she was seeking vengeance for his threats and ill treatment of her or if she was merely losing her intellect.

Previous to that fateful day, she had been repairing the Gravity Chamber and its robot minions consistently to the point that were almost as good as new. Lately, the Chamber fell apart too often and the robots were almost as delicate as the humans.

It wasn't unusual for him to catch her distracted in her work, when she had once been so focused. Now, he would find her bent over a broken robot and using the cleaning appliances to fix it, or that one time she was staring into the control panel box of the Chamber for hours, only to program radio stations that exclusively played sappy human music.

For a time he thought about swallowing his pride and apologizing to her if that meant that she would go back to normal but he realized that her behaviour may not be result of his unkind comments. She had even been lacking in her own human household chores. Now, if she had been punishing him for his bad behaviour then she should still be able to do those menial tasks with ease. But even such simple responsibilities seemed to be difficult for her.

He entered the kitchen once and found her at the sink doing dishes, water overflowing as she was staring out the window sighing miserably. Another time he had heard her parents teasing her over dinner at how she had made her bed with the covers and pillow cases inside out. Vegeta surmised that the loud woman was clearly losing her sensibilities. Well, Vegeta couldn't even call her the loud woman anymore. Once it had been so simple for him to get an angry reaction out of her, now she behaved indifferent to anything he said to her.

He would yell at her and insult her so she could channel her anger into her work like she had in the past, but it didn't rile her up like it had before. And instead it caused him to go livid to not get a reaction out of her. How much longer could Vegeta withstand training with this subpar equipment?

She had transformed into an entirely different person since that day and this new person she was now was sitting on his last nerve. He had no idea on how to go about bringing that angry woman back but he certainly would welcome the sight. He let out a small chuckle at the small pang he felt for the old Bulma. It was as if he almost missed her. He shook off that feeling of yearning for the loud woman as he made his way to the Gravity Chamber.

And there she was, the object of his frustration. She was working on the control panel again and had the correct tool box by her side. Things were looking hopeful, Vegeta thought to himself, wishing that the old Bulma would make an appearance today. He would test the waters.

"Woman, I think you should go to a doctor about that snoring problem of yours, you're worse than wild boar. It kept me and most likely this whole city up last night," Vegeta quipped, bracing himself for an explosion.

"Ok Vegeta, I'll look into that," Bulma replied distantly as she rummaged through her tool box for smaller wrench. Vegeta scowled at her lackluster response, it was as if she didn't hear him anymore. He would try another tactic.

"Is the Gravity Room ready for my use or is the work on it as inferior as the human race?" Vegeta demanded to know. He caught an angry sparkle in her blue eyes and he smiled inwardly as he kept his face expressionless.

For the past several weeks, Bulma's mind had been occupied with thoughts of Goku. She could not get him out of her mind and it saddened her that she could not be with him the way she wanted to. She spent her days regretting her relationship with Yamcha, which she was blaming her current lovesick state on. She kept wondering how different things would have been if she had told Goku she loved him before he got married to Chichi. She also kept replaying their kiss in her mind, and even to this day the memory of being in his arms gave her delicious shivers.

But the circumstances being what they were, Bulma knew she had to forget her feelings. She tried to keep herself occupied with Gravity Chamber work but Goku was a sneaky little devil that always managed to creep back into her thoughts. She knew that the quality of her workmanship was going down but she couldn't make herself care. Vegeta's last rude remark sparked some slight anger inside her but when she looked up at him she knew he had only said it to make her upset, even though he was pretending pretty well to be emotionless.

Bulma herself was getting pretty good at pretending to be emotionless too. But at least she knew she was pretending, because she felt nothing but sad and painful emotions from her unrequited love. She wasn't sure if Vegeta was aware that he was pretending too.

"The Gravity Room is ready for your use," Bulma replied in a detached tone as she snapped the control panel shut, ignoring his spiteful comment altogether.

Vegeta couldn't take Bulma's indifference any longer as he grabbed by the shoulders and shook her.

"Woman! What is the matter with you? Why won't you cease behaving like this unemotional robot?" Vegeta implored giving her another little shake.

Bulma was taken aback and was quite astonished that she was able to provoke Vegeta like this. When it came to unemotional robots, Vegeta was the template.

"Why do you even care? Because your dumb Gravity Chamber is suffering?" Bulma replied with a sneer. Vegeta thought her words rang true but not entirely true. He was finding his stay on this planet tolerable and it was because of her mere existence. Her beauty, her intelligence, her anger, her…humanity.

In a moment of weakness, Vegeta captured her soft mouth with his own and tightened his grasp on her. Today, he would indeed allow the Gravity Chamber to suffer because he had suffered enough of his loneliness.

Bulma felt an onslaught of new emotions wash over her as Vegeta masterfully took control of her lips. She felt numb with desire and felt her thoughts of Goku fade into the distance.

"Help me forget," Bulma rasped against his mouth and she decided that she would take part in this physical experiment as she shoved her hands into Vegeta's gravity defying hair. For an incremental moment Vegeta contemplated her request and was going to ask her about what she wanted to forget. But he then realized that he too wanted to forget about his solitude and believed that she meant the exact same thing.

He lifted her up as she straddled his waist. He carried her to the interior of the Gravity Chamber as he peeled off her mechanic's suit off her shoulders. Once the entrance was sealed shut, he slammed her against the wall, his lips grazing her neck while stripping the suit down to her waist. Bulma attempted to pull off Vegeta's training shirt but she lacked the strength and balance. Vegeta took care of the matter in a few short seconds and his shirt flew off in the opposite direction. She bit her lower lip in pleasure as she trailed her fingers down his hard chest down to his flat stomach, positioning her back against the wall to support herself on his pelvis. Vegeta slid the thin strap of her lacy baby blue bra off her left shoulder, his mouth devouring the newly exposed area.

Bulma gasped with desire at what Vegeta's mouth was doing to her body as she held onto his well-muscled shoulders. She didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to feel alive and loved, and she squeezed his waist with her thighs with an unspoken plea to intensify their pleasure. Vegeta accepted her invitation and maneuvered higher against the wall so that he could guide himself inside her.

They both grunted in immediate gratification at their first sensual contact, Vegeta quite enjoying the sensation of the woman encasing him. Bulma almost felt complete being joined to Vegeta in this manner. Their cries and groans increased with the ascending rhythm that Vegeta had set. Before too long, they both climaxed and Bulma fell crumpled in his arms when it was over. Vegeta sat against the wall with the woman resting on his lap, her head resting against his shoulder.

In the solitude of his thoughts he replayed the events of their morning together. He didn't understand how a moment of bad judgement had led them to this. He didn't mean for this to happen but he supposed a situation like this was brewing ever since he laid eyes on her on planet Namek.

But now that he had this rendezvous out of his system, he would not get distracted by her presence and would remain focused on becoming a super saiyan. And he even though he quite enjoyed himself this day, he promised himself that he would never again permit such feelings of weakness for a human ever again.

* * *

_**So after the last two chapters you should have some kinda idea of which couple you're rooting for. So, are you Team Goku or Team Vegeta? I know which team I'm on and I'll never tell since I want people to stayed tuned ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Wishful Night

_Chapter 10 - Wishful Night_

Bulma awoke in her own bed to the evening's moonlight. Vegeta must have tucked her away after their steamy little encounter from earlier that morning. Her thighs were slightly sore and she was experiencing some pain in her lower back as she pulled herself up.

Her morning had been fun but it didn't quite do the trick. She had used Vegeta as a means to forget and get over Goku but it was only a temporary fix that didn't last. Goku was still on her mind and in her heart. Even being in her own bed with the covers and the pillow cases inside out was a reminder about bad Goku had seeped into her thoughts and actions. Would she ever put these feelings behind her or was she doomed to pine over her best friend for the rest of her life?

She reached up for her satin milky blue robe that hung on her bed post and wrapped it over her half naked body as she slid out of her bed. She padded out to her balcony to take in the evening's cool air to clear her head. Out of all the rooms of Capsule Corp, Bulma's room had the best view of West City, but the pretty city lights couldn't distract Bulma from her heartache. She rested her elbows on the balcony ledge looking up into the night sky in the hopes that it would quash that yearning inside her but the twinkling stars and crooked crescent moon mocked her with their romantic scene. It only made her wish that Goku was next to her to share in the beauty, perhaps she should try using one of those stars to make her wish come true. Bulma straightened up immediately after her last thought.

"Wait a minute…" Bulma mused to herself. "I don't need stars to make a wish come true."

Bulma rushed to her personal lab feeling inspired. Bulma wasn't known for being tidy, so there was no surprise at how messy her office was when she opened the door, but it still didn't stop the curses from spilling out of Bulma's mouth. She scoured through her file cabinets and her main desk knowing that it was around here somewhere.

"Where could it be?" Bulma wondered, running her fingers through her hair worriedly. She then remembered where she kept her journal hidden as a young teenager. She crawled under her desk and wiggled open the floor plank. Underneath was a large Jimmy Choo shoe box that she pilfered from her mom's closet as a kid. There was a grey film of dust on the lid but Bulma didn't care that she may risk seizing up her sinuses as she tore the lid open. The shine off the home screen of her first invention winked up at her. It was her first Dragonball Radar. She grabbed it at once and held it close to her heart knowing that it would get her closer to her heart's desire.

It was about time she went on her own adventure and she found the first tool that would make her journey viable. She looked at her Dragonball Radar clasped in her palm, it was this very device that had led her to Goku in the first place. Perhaps, back then it was guiding her to the perfect boyfriend that she was longing for as a young girl but she was too young and immature to notice. Now she had come full circle, she going use the very same device that she had created so long ago to find her happiness in love and use it again for the same purpose.

She was going to find the dragon balls, she was going to summon Shenron, and she was going to make a wish that would change her and Goku's life forever. She was going to wish to go back in time and tell Goku that she was in love with him before he kept his childhood promise to Chichi. Bulma wanted to live her life with no regrets and if she didn't chase down this opportunity now, she would always be under Goku's spell.

The Goku from her dreams was right, no matter how many men crossed her path, he would be her one true love and how could anyone else hold a candle to him? She was determined to live the rest of her life by his side because she felt that is where she was meant to be. She had to get prepared for her hunt of the dragonballs and unearthing her first dragonball Radar was only the first step.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Missing Heiress

_Chapter 11 - The Missing Heiress_

Goku dodged a round-house kick from his young son and countered with block which caught Gohan off balance. However, Gohan quickly recovered and swooped up in the air with a deft uppercut which almost landed on Goku's gut. Goku was quick and grasped Gohan's fist before it could make contact with his stomach. While Goku held Gohan still in his grasp, he took his opportunity to blast Gohan with his ki. He let go of Gohan's fist and Gohan flew backwards in the opposite direction.

Goku always felt so energetic and vibrant when he fighting, there weren't many things in life that gave him such exhilaration as a good fight. That was until he kissed Bulma. When he was training with Gohan and Piccolo he was focused on the task at hand, which was strengthening himself, his son and his ally. But when he wasn't working out he found himself thinking about Bulma since he found reminders of her presence everywhere.

The sky on clear day was her eyes, which was the backdrop of his training zone. The water that reflected the sky's hues and rippled under the breeze was her hair when she tossed her head in amusement. The sakura tree that bloomed at his back window was her complexion when she blushing under a compliment and the red roses at his door was Bulma when she was angry. And when he had a moment alone, he often thought about their first kiss together. He had felt so alive when she was in his arms. To let her go was necessary, but what he would give if he could have had another moment or two.

Goku flew forward in his distraction over his thoughts, since Gohan was able to sneak around him and landed a flat kick to his back. Goku's heart swelled with pride as he noted that his son was recovering faster, hitting harder and getting stronger. He was improving at an exponential rate and it made Goku proud.

"Good job Gohan!" Goku encouraged.

Gohan smiled wide. "Thanks Dad!"

Piccolo sneered, "It was an improvement for you Gohan but now I'm worried about Goku's skills."

Although Goku was fighting to his top potential, Piccolo noticed that sometimes he would get distracted by something other than his growling stomach. But by what? Piccolo didn't know. Ever since that night of the full moon, Goku was ever so slightly off. One big change in their training regimen is that Goku had implemented study time for Gohan in the evening, which cut their training period short. Also, Piccolo found that Goku's focus was not same as before. About 90% of the time Goku was determined and tuned in, but with the threat of Androids drawing nearer and nearer, Piccolo needed Goku to be at 100% all the time.

Goku reddened at Piccolo's comment, fully aware of what was distracting him. He rubbed the back of neck and smiled nervously at Piccolo.

"Maybe I could use some lunch, we've been training pretty hard since dawn," Goku attempted to blame his empty belly. Piccolo scoffed, as his own diet was vegetarian and he never had quite an insatiable appetite like his saiyan-jin comrades.

"Goku! Over here!" Goku, Gohan and Piccolo turned to the voice that called out his name.

"Goku! I need your help!" Yamcha appeared before the trio.

"Yamcha? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Goku asked looking at the distressed expression on Yamcha's face.

"It's Bulma, she's disappeared! No one can find her. Her parents are worried sick and have asked me to help them look for her!" Yamcha explained.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Goku asked in alarm.

"Her parents can't find her. One day she was home and the next day, she was gone. They said that some of her clothes are missing and her lab was ransacked but there was no note, no explanation, no phone call, nothing was left behind to tell them where she went." Yamcha told them. "And since her power levels are low, it's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

An individual with a high power level was quick to find for warriors like them, but to find a person with regular powel level among a population with low power levels was almost impossible. Yamcha looked very troubled over Bulma's out-of-the-blue disappearance.

"It's not like her to leave for such a long period time without telling anyone where she went," Yamcha said.

"Why not ask Vegeta to help you? I believe Bulma was helping him with his training." Piccolo asked with slight annoyance.

"Pfft! Vegeta, help me? All he cares about is his training. I wouldn't be surprised if he was reason that drove Bulma away with no explanation." Yamcha snorted.

Goku recalled how Bulma had needed his help before with maintaining Vegeta and thought maybe Yamcha's suspicion had some merit. Perhaps Bulma did need help with Vegeta but didn't ask Goku for his help because she had wanted to stay away from Goku after their kiss at Mt. Poazu.

"Goku, there really shouldn't be any more interruptions to our training either." Piccolo stated.

"But Bulma could be in trouble, we have to help Yamchan in finding her right now!" Goku responded, ignoring Piccolo's comment.

"Whatever happened to your stomach?" Piccolo asked while rolling his eyes.

"First we get lunch, and then we help Yamcha!" Goku amended.


	12. Chapter 12 - Achieving Love's Dream

_Chapter 12 - Achieving Love's Dream_

Bulma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand after she finished throwing up into the toilet bowl. She set up a Capsule house at the base of tall red pine tree. At the very top of this red pine tree was a nest of an eagle, which Bulma was sure that the first dragonball laid. Most of her morning was spent trying to climb the tree to retrieve it but the high altitude was affecting her and slowing her down. She was feeling extremely sick and needed to take a rest.

Being inside a Capsule house reminded Bulma of her very first journey for the dragonballs. She washed her hands in the sink as she gazed at her little Capsule home through the reflection of the vanity. There were even little reminders of Goku in this place as well, which only strengthened her resolve to get that first dragonball. She would try again tomorrow after she could put together a device that would allow her to climb up the tree with relative ease so she could finally get that dragonball.

She tied her hair up and pulled on a skimpy cerise night dress. She sank into the twin bed which was the exact duplicate of the twin bed that she occupied so many years ago, where Goku had slept on the rug right next to it. She smiled at the memory of a young Goku trying to debate that the twin bed had enough room for the both of them. Well, if Goku ever made a similar argument again, Bulma would definitely agree with him now.

The familiarity of the surroundings filled her comfort and it calmed the nausea that she had been fighting on her quest for that first dragonball. She hoped that the rest of the dragonballs would at least be on ground level, she thought to herself as she rolled onto her back and pulled the covers to her chin. She needed a good night of rest if she was going to accomplish her goal and there was no turning back now.

She had used that last 4 to 6 weeks to plan out her journey down to the very last detail. She had interviewed several interns and up-and-coming scientists at the Capsule Corp organization to maintain the Gravity Room while she was away because she didn't want Vegeta to go looking for her. She carefully picked out which tools to take with her, because they needed to be light for the amount travel she had planned and still be useful as well.

She also made the decision to not tell her parents what she was up to after weighing the pros and cons of telling them. She knew that her parents would not support her decision to go after the dragonballs, especially after she told them why she wanted them. But leaving her parents in the dark meant she had less time to get them, because her parents would start looking her after they realized she was missing.

She hated worrying them but she thought there was no other way for her to go about getting what she wanted without having them disrupt her surreptitious plans. It would soon be over though, Bulma thought as she repositioned herself on the left side on the bed. She murmured Goku's name with smile as slumber set in. Soon, Goku and Bulma being together would no longer be a dream but a reality.


	13. Chapter 13 - Of Love and Lust

_Chapter 13 - Of Love and Lust_

Goku had a long search ahead of him. It was only going to be himself and Yamcha in search of Bulma, since Piccolo insisted that Gohan's training was not be disrupted after they had their lunch. Chichi sided with Piccolo as well, because she didn't want Gohan to miss out on anymore study time. He was outnumbered, so he would try his hardest to find Bulma as fast as possible.

Goku didn't know where to start looking so he used Capsule Corp. as his starting point. He could feel Vegeta's familiar ki and noted that the fellow saiyan was getting stronger, it wouldn't be too long before he reached super saiyan status. He thought about asking Vegeta if he had any idea of Bulma's where-a-bouts but then thought against it. Goku recognized that Vegeta had reach such high power levels due to dedicated training, so it was unlikely that Vegeta had allowed Bulma's absence to affect him in any way.

Off a hunch, Goku headed north of Capsule Corp towards the woods. There was a familiar energy radiating from there and he felt that it could be connected to Bulma. Yamcha had already headed west of Capsule Corp. and agreed to cover the east end if he couldn't find her, and Goku would search the south if the north didn't turn up any leads, thus their bases were covered.

The sky was darkening as he soared above the woods moving toward the familiar energy source. It wasn't too long before Goku saw a Capsule house at the base of a tall red pine tree in his sights. He pried the door open and was hit with déjà vu. The Capsule house was identical to the one he and Bulma had shared as kids.

And there she was, sprawled out on the twin bed, the covers slipped onto the floor, pink night dress exposing her long smooth legs as well her milky pale shoulder as the sleeves slid off. Goku's mouth went dry at seeing Bulma in this position. Why was she here?

"Bulma, are you awake?" Goku asked, kneeling by her bedside.

Bulma awoke at hearing Goku's concerned voice. She lifted herself on her elbow, while she rubbed her eyes with her other hand. Was she imagining things or was Goku really in front of her?

"Goku? Is that really you or am I dreaming again?" Bulma asked the figure by her bedside.

"It's me Bulma. What are you doing here? Your parents are very worried about you!" Goku responded. Bulma blinked and then sat up since Goku was really in front of her.

"Oh Goku…I'm looking for the dragonballs." Bulma replied as she kept her eyes focused on her own lap as she nervously played with the hem of her night gown.

"The dragonballs? Why would you be looking for the dragonballs?" Goku asked. Bulma looked up and connected her gaze with his.

"For us. I'm going to wish to go back in time and tell you that I love you before you reunite with Chichi and marry her." Bulma admitted. Goku's jaw dropped when he realized how much Bulma felt for him.

"How many dragonballs have you found already?" Goku asked. Bulma smirked at knowing that she didn't have any in her possession as of yet.

"I haven't gotten any dragonballs yet. I was after my first one today, it's high up in the pine tree here. But the altitude made me so sick, that I had to come back to the Capsule house to vomit. I was going to try again in the morning." Bulma answered.

"Bulma, it's not the altitude that's making you sick. It's your baby," Goku stated placing his hand on Bulma's still flat stomach, finding the source of the familiar energy that led him here. "That's how I found you, I could feel your baby's ki."

"I'm pregnant?"Bulma gasped, placing her hand over Goku's. She thought about the other symptoms she may have had but ignored in the past month. She had blamed them on her nervousness over her secretive plans. She realized that Goku was telling the truth, she was pregnant with Vegeta's child.

"Goku! I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to be a mom!" Bulma cried as she fell into Goku's arms in joy. She hugged him in celebration over the news of her own pregnancy, the thought of the dragonballs temporarily forgotten.

"You didn't know that you were pregnant?" Goku asked the elated woman in his arms.

"No, of course not," Bulma replied with appreciation. "Oh my goodness, Goku! If you didn't come along I would have never put two and two together. I would have kept searching for the dragonballs."

As soon as the words left her mouth, it dawned on Bulma.

"Oh Kami! I can't go after the dragonballs now. Goku, if I go through with my wish, I would have wished my baby away." Bulma realized and she started to think about the enormity of her wish. "And…Gohan."

"Goku, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I almost wished away your son! What is wrong with me? How did I become so selfish? Can you ever forgive me?" Bulma beseeched him, feeling disgusted with herself. With all the planning she did, how did she not factor in on what would happen to Gohan? Goku must hate her now and she knew she deserved it.

"Bulma, I know you didn't mean it." Goku said as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Oh, come on Goku! I don't deserve your understanding! Don't you have a dark side? Why don't you let it out sometime and give me what I deserve?" Bulma retorted.

"Was it his dark side that attracted you to Vegeta?" Goku snapped back with a sharp tone. Goku didn't mean to sound so terse with her, since he didn't really have a right to be upset with her for having a child with Vegeta. Especially when Goku himself was expecting another child with Chichi in the near future.

Goku felt really guilty about the kiss he had shared with Bulma which made him feel awkward around Chichi. So, to make it up to her, he had allotted study time for Gohan in the evening which made Chichi really happy. So happy, that she was almost behaving like the giggling girl he first married before he faced Piccolo in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. This study time had made Chichi VERY affectionate at night and Goku had succumbed to his wife's charms every time. Chichi didn't know it yet, but there was little life growing inside her again.

"Maybe, I don't know. It just happened. I was just so miserable without you and Vegeta was there. When he kissed me out of nowhere, I just forgot about my misery. One thing led to another…" She attempted to explain the blur of feelings that were coursing through her when Vegeta grabbed her with a kiss. "But afterwards, my heart still belonged to you Goku. I can't stop thinking about you and our first kiss. This is why I so single-mindedly went after the dragonballs."

"Bulma, I still think about our first kiss too." Goku confessed, as he stared intently into her aquamarine eyes. The atmosphere around them still crackled with tension.

"Goku, I think I'm going to kiss you again." Bulma warned him as she reached out to him, twisting her arms around his neck.

"Bulma, I think I'm going to let you." Goku weakened in such close proximity to her. Goku bowed his head and crushed his lips to Bulma's with an urgency he couldn't describe.

Goku knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop himself even if he tried, as he pulled Bulma into his lap. It was as if he was having an out-of-body experience as he watched himself break his marriage vows to Chichi. It was the accumulation of the memories he had with Bulma as a child, the burgeoning attraction he had been repressing and the sensation of Bulma yielding under his touch that was provoking his every movement. He yanked the pink garment off Bulma's shoulders and buried his face in her busom, inhaling the sweet scent that was uniquely hers. He found it intoxicating. Perhaps Bulma had succeeded in getting Goku to tap into his dark side after all.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hastily shoved off Goku's orange gi off his torso. Goku did his part as he lifted her up and placed her on the much debated twin bed. He smiled against her mouth as he recalled at how upset he had been as a kid when Bulma didn't want to share the bed with him. She smiled up at him, sharing in the memory too.

He let his hand slide up her smooth leg and over the curve of her hip, where his fingers met the edge of her panties. "So, we meet again…"Goku whispered to the undergarment as he guided them down to her ankles for the second time in his lifetime.

Bulma arched her back in pleasure when Goku entered her, feeling absolutely complete and contented. How could something that felt so right, be so wrong? Bulma wondered as she raked his well-muscled back with her nails. She held on tight to his neck as Goku moved within her to a steady rhythm. Their mutual bliss escalated as Goku quickened his pace to the point of climax, which was punctuated with their satisfied moans.

Goku rolled over to his side, pulling Bulma's naked body on top of him. They were both out of breath and needed to rest.

"Goku, I love you," Bulma murmured with a smile as she settled her head in the crook of where Goku's neck met his shoulder. Her eyelids were heavy from their exertions.

"Bulma, I'll always love you." Goku responded. "But I was right, the two of us can fit on this bed."


	14. Chapter 14 - Morning After

_Chapter 14 - Morning After_

Bulma awoke in the warmth of Goku's arms. She leaned over and picked her night dress from the floor and slipped it on. Sitting up she looked down at Goku's sleeping face. He looked so sweet, Bulma thought to herself as she pulled a lock of his hair away from his forehead. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and hopped out of bed.

She would make his breakfast. Bulma wasn't known for her cooking skills but a genius like herself could handle breakfast. Breakfast wasn't a complicated meal like dinner, all she really had to do was to take the food and heat it to the right temperature and serve.

She pulled out eggs and thick cut bacon from the mini fridge and searched the cupboards for the instant pancake mix. She cracked open several eggs over a hot frying pan and could hear Goku start to murmur about his appetite in his sleep. Bulma grinned as she knew the next thing would definitely get him out of bed. The bacon hissed as it sizzled in the frying pan, the succulent aroma wafting in Goku's direction.

"I smell bacon," Goku muttered as he rolled awake.

"Breakfast's almost ready," Bulma promised as she turned to set the little table in her kitchen. Goku was already sitting in his chair with a knife and fork grasped in his hands.

"Kami! You scared me Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"But you said breakfast was ready," Goku replied with a confused look.

"I said it was ALMOST ready," Bulma replied placing her hands on her hips. Goku seemed absolutely puzzled over the definition of the word 'almost'. Bulma scowled and then shrugged, she knew Goku long enough to know that when it came to his appetite, Goku had a one track mind. She piled a hefty serving of pancakes, fried eggs and bacon onto his plate, while only placing a few pancakes on her own plate, topped with strawberries and icing sugar.

Bulma half expected Goku to devour his meal in a few simple seconds, but Goku took his time with each bite. His brow was furrowed as he appeared to be in deep thought as he shovelled food to his mouth. Goku was prolonging his meal because he knew as soon it was over, so was his tryst with Bulma. As long as they were eating their breakfast, they could still pretend to be a happy couple in love that had some kind of future. He was postponing the goodbye he knew he had to give her. After breakfast he had to face what he done with her and end it. Goku's sense of duty dictated it.

He looked up from his plate and caught Bulma staring at him. She had barely touched her meal and was merely toying with her food. She gave him a wistful smile and reached for his hand.

"Since when did you become a slow diner?" Bulma asked. "Am I that bad of a cook?"

Goku squeezed her hand and gave her a half smile.

"Bulma, breakfast is great, really. But I'm not looking forward to the end of it." Goku explained with a shy frown.

"The end of what?" Bulma inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"The end of breakfast. The end of us." Goku replied solemnly. His tone was sombre, which was something that Bulma wasn't accustomed to. Bulma knew she had to take what he said seriously.

"Goku, what do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, I will cherish my night with you for the rest of my life, it's everything I imagined it would be and more…"Goku started to say but Bulma placed her palm over his mouth to stop him from saying more.

"But you love your family and I know better. That is where you truly belong, Goku. You don't belong with me," Bulma finished for him as tears prickled the back of her eyes. Goku silently nodded against her palm. On some level she knew that Goku would have to leave her. Even as he held her last night, she knew.

"Thank you for last night, I will treasure these intimate moments together." Bulma rasped, using all of her strength to not start blubbering right in front of him, "but Goku, I need you to leave now. I need to be alone."

"But Bulma, I need to know that you're going to be okay after I leave." Goku said, moving behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders as she sat stoic in her chair.

"Well, don't worry about me Goku. I'm not going to go after the dragonballs and I'll head back home to my parents soon enough." Bulma said, placing her hands in her lap as she stared at her strawberry laden plate. She looked up at him once more, her lower lip trembling from the feeling of her heart splintering as she came to terms that she would never have Goku as anything more than a friend in this lifetime.

"Bulma, still know that you can always count on me if you ever need me," Goku said, gripping her shoulders. Bulma stood up and turned around, tears trickling freely down her cheeks. She held his face in her hand and stared into the face that she loved so much and a face that loved her back.

"Goku, I'm not going to count on you anymore. I can't." Bulma responded teary eyed. "But know that you can count on me. I'll always be here, waiting for you. Although, I don't expect you ever come to me again. I know you too well."

Goku stood silent in Bulma's avowal to their love. He bent his head and kissed her one final time. Her kiss tasted of salt and sorrow. Bulma clung to him, almost unwilling to let him go. He lingered at her lips longer than he should have, but he wanted to commit to memory the shape and feel of her mouth. It almost pained him to separate himself from Bulma.

"Good bye Bulma," Goku said in a heavy whisper and then he teleported out of the Capsule home in a hurry. If Goku remained in Bulma's presence any longer, he knew he could fall back into temptation and have another repeat of last night. Although his heart leapt at the possibility, his conscience couldn't deal with it.

"Goku, goodbye…" she sniffled as she stared out the window at the tall pine tree. The pine tree still held the first dragonball that she was looking for but it didn't hold any allure for her. Goku would never be hers and after the revelations of her pregnancy, she had new problems to solve.

Aside from taking care of the baby growing inside her, she also had tell Vegeta that she was having his kid.


	15. Chapter 15 - Fatherhood

_Chapter 15 – Fatherhood_

Bulma received a warm welcome from her parents when she finally reached Capsule Corp. late in the evening. Her parents were relieved to have her home but still admonished her for her lack of consideration and responsibility. She just lied to them, explaining that the maintaining the Gravity Room had become too much and she needed a break from it. She promised them that she wouldn't do anything similar ever again if she ever got too stressed out at the job. But even as Bulma made her promises, she really didn't take her parents too seriously, she was an only child and very spoiled. She knew if her parents were upset with her, it wouldn't last for very long.

However, she was worried about Vegeta and how he would take her pregnancy. Her entire ride home she went over several scenarios of how she was going to break it to him. She didn't know what to expect from him. Aside from that one morning when their baby was created, she hadn't really seen any true emotion from him. She could only hope for the best.

She lugged her heavy duffle bag upstairs to her floor with a grunt. She wanted to pack light but for a girl with her fashion sense, it was impossible. She reached the top step, but her duffle bag sagged on the second last step of the stairs.

"Darn you, duffle bag!" Bulma muttered as she bent over to pick it off the step. With all her energy she yanked the bag off the step, which caused it to fly over her head. Since her hands were tangled in the shoulder straps of the bag, the momentum of the swift movement caused Bulma to involuntarily fall into Vegeta.

"Woman! Watch where you are going and where you are aiming that thing!" Vegeta scolded as he caught Bulma in his arms. Bulma dropped her duffle bag on the floor and turned around ready to argue, only to start blushing. Vegeta only had towel wrapped about his hips and there were droplets of water that glistened in his tall hair. He had just showered and was walking back to his room from the bathroom. He looked so virile standing there in towel with a crossed look etched on his distinct features.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't even know my own strength," Bulma quipped and Vegeta smirked at her remark. Bulma interpreted Vegeta's smirk that he was in a good mood. She knew that Vegeta seldom was in good moods, so seized her opportunity to inform him about their future child.

"Vegeta, I have something important to tell you," Bulma started.

"That you're going hire better nincompoops for my Gravity Chamber?" Vegeta asked.

"I hired the best and brightest scientists to maintain your Chamber, you ungrateful wretch!" Bulma responded hotly. Vegeta smiled genuinely at Bulma's heated reaction.

"You clearly do not know how to hire minions. On their good days, these worthless scientists are worse than you during your bad days!" Vegeta responded.

"Well…" Bulma replied, unsure if Vegeta paid her compliment or insult. "I'm back to work now. I'll be taking over the maintenance. So you won't have to worry about them anymore."

"If that is all, I was making my way to my room to get some much needed rest before you assaulted me with your long bag," Vegeta stated.

"No!" Bulma cried, grabbing his arm. Vegeta glared at her like she had just admitted that she enjoyed musical styling's of William Hung.

"No, that is not all," Bulma said as she let go of his arm and straightened up.

"Get on with it, woman. I've had a busy day and I really need my rest." Vegeta rebuked, his voice taking on gruffness from his exhaustion. Bulma gulped nervously as she thought about she how she should string together her next sentence. Vegeta watched her jumpiness with interest.

"Vegeta, I don't know how to tell you this. But you and I are having a baby." Bulma finally stated.

"I know you're pregnant with my child, woman." Vegeta simply said.

"What? How could you have known?" Bulma asked in wonder.

"I can feel the child's ki, you senseless woman." Vegeta explained. Bulma then remembered how Goku was able to find her so easily.

"Well, I expect you to help me raise this child, since you helped me make it," Bulma declared.

"Woman, I have enough on my plate. I cannot waste any time in rearing a child, which is woman's work either way," Vegeta retorted, indefinitely closing the book of his parental duties to their child. Bulma stared at his emotionless face and could feel her anger simmering up. Who did this monkey think he was to talk her like that?

"What's your deal Vegeta? Was your dad a lousy parent, so that's all you know how to be?" Bulma yelled.

"Woman, don't talk of things you know nothing of!" Vegeta replied, emotion thick in his voice.

"This is your baby too!" Bulma shouted grabbing his palm and placing it on her belly. Vegeta felt his child's ki steady under his fingertips. The feeling his child's ki threading through his palm brought him back in time, to an almost simpler time in his life.

The memory of him as a young child placing his small hand eagerly over his mother's womb raced through his mind. Despite the captivity and indentured servitude of Planet Vegeta-sei under the Freiza regime, the young Vegeta managed to find some excitement in being an older brother. But his father had to ruin it all.

King Vegeta, his proud saiyanjin father who had to grovel to the likes of Freiza. Although his father was underneath Freiza, he still maintained his dignity. Vegeta admired his father for most his boyhood life, until his younger brother Tarble was born. Since Tarble didn't show half the potential that Vegeta had as a baby, his father sent the young saiyan away, since he was embarrassed at his low ranking son. As a young boy Vegeta was upset that he had lost his baby brother before he even got the chance to know him. And then wasn't too long after that King Vegeta gave up his eldest son to Freiza for servitude. That was the beginning of lifetime of solitude and Vegeta had blamed his father.

However, now that Vegeta was facing fatherhood, he could almost understand his father's motives. What if this child that this woman was carrying was exactly like Tarble? Vegeta heard that Kakarrot's mate was an exemplary fighter in her own right, which Vegeta believed aided that half saiyan brat's abilities as a warrior. But this woman showed no talents in fighting physically at all, so what were the chances that their child would do well in battle? The child's weakness would be a reflection of Vegeta's own abilities.

Vegeta couldn't help his fears but he still felt a connection to his child. New and odd emotions were surging through him as the baby's ki pulsed through him. Bulma saw a glimmer of emotion flicker through his eyes as he was deep in thought over fatherhood. His eyes met with hers and he snapped out of his reverie and practically began snarling at her curious face. How could he allow her to once again catch him so vulnerable? He was certainly becoming weak and this woman and her blasted child was the reason.

"If you want what's best for the damned child, you'll keep me out of his life!" Vegeta stated with a forced frown. Because I'll probably only ruin it's life as my father did Tarble's, Vegeta thought regretfully and he turned away.


	16. Chapter 16 - Confessions

_Chapter 16 – Confessions_

Goku breathed in the cool night air deeply as he floated against the inky blue night sky. He didn't know why he was here, he definitely knew that he shouldn't be here and he knew he had other options of places to be. But...he was here and honestly didn't want to be anywhere else right now. It was one the places he could forget his troubles.

Unexpectedly the sliding glass slid open and Bulma padded out to her balcony, wearing a heavy blue terry cloth robe with felt yellow stars embroidered on the back and her curls piled up high, with a stack of parenting books in her arms. Goku's breath caught as he watched her as she set the books down on her patio table with a loud thump and went back inside to her room. He didn't think that he would see her so soon upon his arrival. She came back out carrying a large jar of pickles and then she plunked herself down on a lounge chair. Much to Goku's amusement, she swore loudly as she struggled for several minutes attempting to twist the jar's lid open.

"Do you need help with that?" Goku asked with a wide smile as he landed on the balcony's ledge.

"KAMI GOKU! Is it your life goal to scare me to death?" Bulma shrieked, placing her hand on her heart.

"What are you doing here anyways? I didn't think I would see you so soon after..." Bulma words trailed off as she started thinking of their night of wanton passion.

Goku bowed his head and then he hopped onto the platform of the balcony. His gaze met hers as he grabbed the jar out of her hands and easily unscrewed the lid. Handing the pickles back to Bulma, he sat himself down in the lounge chair next to hers.

"Chichi threw me out of our house," Goku explained in a soft whisper, the memory of his confession still fresh in his mind.

_As soon Goku returned home and saw his wife sitting at their table, her forehead wrinkled as she was correcting their son's homework, he was hit with guilt. He couldn't keep his night with Bulma a secret, his conscience demanded that he seek his wife's forgiveness._

_He sat across from her, attempted a goofy smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. His remorse must have tinted his signature smile because as soon as Chichi saw him smiling weirdly at her, she immediately got up and took his temperature. _

_"Goku, your temperature appears to be normal, did you eat something funny?" Chichi asked looking at the thermometer, even though she knew Goku's stomach could practically handle almost anything she shoved down there._

_He stood up and held his spouse tight against him, the mother of his children, the wife who cooked him awesome meals every day, the girl who made him promise to marry her when he didn't know what marriage was and the woman's heart he was going to break with his confession. _

"I can't believe you told Chichi about us!" Bulma gasped at his admission.

"I couldn't keep such a big secret from her, Bulma. It was the right thing to do," Goku asserted. Keeping their first kiss a secret wasn't right but it was easier since they had labelled the event a 'good-bye kiss'. However, keeping their evening together at the Capsule house a secret, didn't sit well with him. He knew he was opening up a can of worms by confessing to his wife but he had to do it.

_"Chichi, I need to tell you this..." Goku started off saying, choosing his words carefully as he spoke them, terrified of his wife's reaction. "When I found Bulma, I spent the night with her."_

_With the guilt written all over his face, Chichi knew exactly how to interpret that statement._

_"YOU WHAT?"_

_"Chichi, she's my first love-" Goku started to explain before he was abruptly interrupted. _

_"I AM YOUR WIFE, GOKU! How could you do this?" Chichi shook with anger as Goku still held her tight. _

"Oh Goku, sometimes you're too good for your own good!" Bulma said as she placed a consoling arm around her friend.

"Bulma, please don't say that. Even after what happened with Chichi, look where I ended up going? Back here with you..." Goku looked at her. "What is going on inside my head?"

"Or inside your heart?" Bulma stated, placing her palm against his chest.

_Even if Chichi may have always felt slightly guilty for getting Goku to marry her when he didn't know exactly what he was committing himself to, she still had the right to be upset. Who in her situation wouldn't be? _

_Chichi wasn't blind, she knew her husband held a great affection for his oldest friend. Yet to what degree? She never really knew and truthfully didn't want to know. Chichi thought if she dominated their relationship that Goku would never investigate his feelings for Bulma. That he would remain her fearful, yet sweet husband. _

_She was wrong, Goku had followed his heart right to his Bulma which left Chichi...fuming! She wanted to thrash about, knock out teeth and let some of her fists fly but she remained fiercely calm in his grasp. Goku's strong arms around her were only a cold comfort. _

"Do you ever think about the first time we met?" Goku asked, resting his hand over hers. He hastily changed the subject, not wanting to examine the matters of his heart as it only got him in trouble.

"Of course I do! Who would have thought that the goofy and grimy child that I met so long ago would turn out to be the one of most heroic people that I've had the honour of knowing?" Bulma responded with a bright smile.

"Chichi did..."

_"Chichi, you have every right to be mad at me. Please forgive me," Goku implored, holding her even tighter, crumpling her gown in his fists._

_"Goku, do you still want to be with her? Huh?"Chichi gritted her teeth as she forced the question out of her mouth. _

_"Chichi, I want your forgiveness. I want to be part of this family! That's what I want!"Goku replied._

_"Well, I want you out of this house until you can tell me that I'm the one you want!" Chichi yelled, tears streaking her face as she broke out of his hold. "Am I the one in your in heart or is it still her?"_

"I guess Chichi did see that..." Bulma acknowledged grudgingly, giving Chichi the point. She definitely saw Goku's potential before Bulma herself did.

"But Bulma, all I saw...was you," Goku stated. "All I see...is you." Finally conceding that his heart had always belonged to her and that it still did.


	17. Chapter 17 - New Memories

_Chapter 17 – New Memories_

"Oh, Goku...I don't know what to say," Bulma said to him after a long pause. She had told him that she'd wait for him to come back to her and here he was in the flesh, not in her fantasies and much sooner that she could have predicted. She had given up any hope of them reuniting in the near future, she had assumed that they were destined to be together when they were retired and all their obligations had been faded away with time. Even so, he was here and he admitted that she was the only one in his heart and she wasn't going pass up such a great chance at love. "But I know what I want to show you...as long as you promise not to get mad at me."

Goku smiled. "Bulma, I don't think I can get mad at you ever. Show me what you got."

"Okay, wait here! And don't you dare touch any of my pickles!" Bulma warned as she sprung off her lounge chair, running to her room. Goku was curious about Bulma's show and tell exhibit as he craned his neck toward her sliding door, sneakily stuffing some pickles down his mouth before Bulma got back. Bulma hurried out carrying a familiar looking brown leather satchel and sat across from him.

"I got this just in case you ever came back to me," Bulma explained, placing the satchel on her lap. She flipped the flap open and dipped her hand inside. Goku eyebrows rose in shock as Bulma pulled out the Four Star dragonball. This dragonaball held so much meaning for the both of them.

"You actually retrieved the dragonball from the nest?" Goku asked.

"ONLY this one," Bulma replied as she clutched the golden orange orb in her fingers. "I promised myself that I wouldn't go looking for the other ones without your help."

Bulma snuggled into the lounge chair that Goku was perched on, looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

"So…how about it Goku? Shall we go on one last quest for the dragonballs together?" Bulma was nothing but a delicious temptation in a fuzzy blue robe as she held the dragonball out to him like she was offering him a forbidden treat.

"Bulma, if we do this EVERYTHING will change, nothing will ever be the same. Are we sure we want to do that?" Goku asked.

"If we're together without guilt and shame, wouldn't it be worth it Goku?" She implored with her big blue eyes.

"What about your baby and Gohan? Isn't that why you stopped searching for them in the first place?" Goku replied, threading his hand through his hair. A life without his son was unthinkable.

"Well, Goku…I was thinking. Maybe we could use the 2nd wish to bring our children into this alternate life we'll wish for each other. Gohan could be OUR son and this could be our baby instead." Bulma responded with a hopeful smile as she placed one hand on her womb.

"Chichi and I are having another baby too, what about my other child?" Goku inquired. Bulma's scrunched her forehead as she thought about a way where she could have it all.

"Perfect! We'll wish for them to be twins! They'll be the best of friends!" Bulma said excitedly, thinking about her new life with Goku. "Oh Kami, can you imagine it Goku? My dad would be so excited! With smarty-pants Gohan's as his grandson he could be the next CEO of Capsule Corp!"

Goku smiled longingly, imagining a life with Bulma by his side. He could wake up next to her every day, he could hold her close every night, make love to her anytime without the worry of it being their last time. Bulma was pretty convincing, but he still had some questions.

"What do you think would happen to Vegeta or Chichi in this alternate life?" Goku asked.

"I could care less about Vegeta, he basically told me to raise our baby by myself. That damn arrogant bastard. It's as if he had no care or consideration for our child at all! This kid will be better off without him," Bulma fumed, remembering their encounter on the stairs. Goku frowned, he was actually surprised at Vegeta's response to fatherhood. Goku sensed there was some good in Vegeta, especially after Vegeta confided about his childhood to Goku on Planet Namek.

"And who knows, maybe Chichi and Yamcha will be together, since we'll no longer be standing in their way," Bulma hypothesized about the outcome of their romance's effect on other couples.

"Yamcha and Chichi?" Goku asked incredulously. Goku chuckled, where did Bulma come up with this stuff?

"Yeah? Didn't you feel some kind of vibe going on between the two of them when they first met or was that just me?" Bulma probed thinking back to the time when they first met Chichi. The young Chichi wouldn't stop blushing around Yamcha.

Goku tilted his to one side as he thought about it. The two of them together was laughable but Goku did recall his own confusion when Chichi apologized to Yamcha after she proposed to Goku. At the time he thought marriage was some type of exotic berry, which is why it might have made sense for Chichi to apologize to Yamcha. Yet, now that he knew what marriage was, why did Chichi say sorry to Bulma's then boyfriend? Goku shrugged, he didn't understand girls and he probably never would.

"Maybe you're right about the two of them," Goku conceded.

"Soooo….does that mean what I think it means?" Bulma asked with an optimistic edge to her voice. "Will you be joining me on a hunt for the other six dragonballs?"

Bulma bounced onto his lap and hugged him close while batting her long lashes at him. How could he say no to that face? She was so excited and truthfully he was as well. Him and Bulma together with no rules or boundaries between them, no shame or guilt for expressing the feelings that was in their hearts. Also, not hurting anybody else by being together. Goku was definitely wavering.

"I don't know Bulma, I think I'm going need more convincing," Goku hinted. Bulma giggled and placed a playful kiss on Goku's lips.

"Goku? Why do you taste like pickles?" Bulma asked. "Did you eat my pickles?"

"Bulma, it was food. And more importantly, I think you better break out your dragonball radar!"


	18. Chapter 18 - Unlikely Allies

_Chapter 18 - Unlikely Allies_

Piccolo had waited long enough for Gohan to meet with him for training. He needed to know why the usually punctual Gohan hadn't show up yet. Floating above Goku's home at Mt. Poazu, he flew towards Gohan's window. Tapping furiously on the window pane, Piccolo waited for Gohan to respond.

"Mr. Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he opened the window wide while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're late, I should ask you what are you STILL doing here," Piccolo replied.

"I wanted to go train with you Mr. Piccolo, but my mom came in this morning and said that my training is cancelled and I'm to study full time now," Gohan explained with the frown.

"What nonsense is this?" Piccolo uttered and without thinking twice he flew through Gohan's window straight to Chichi's kitchen where she was preparing breakfast.

"What's this I hear about you cancelling Gohan's training?" Piccolo asked Chichi's backside. Chichi turned and glared at Piccolo.

"In Goku's absence I'm Gohan's sole parent, which means that I have the sole power over Gohan's activities!" Chichi replied coldly.

"What? Goku hasn't returned? Hasn't he found Bulma yet?" Piccolo asked rubbing his chin, as he didn't think it would take more than a day for Goku to find Bulma.

"OH, he found her alright! And he found her bed!" Chichi retorted, her face screwing up in distaste as she mentally pictured them. Piccolo's jaw dropped open. He didn't think Goku had it in him to pursue his feelings for Bulma, which was something he and most of Z Fighters had assumed existed for quite some time.

"So…does that mean that Goku is back?" Piccolo asked, broaching the subject as gently as he could with Goku's cuckolded wife.

"No, he's probably off with Bulma somewhere!" Chichi bit out.

"That sounds unlike him. I would have never imagined a man like Goku actually choosing to be with the 'other woman,' over his family." Piccolo replied disturbed at Goku's new behaviour.

"Well, he didn't actually choose to be with Bulma…" Chichi started. "He said what he wanted most was to be part of this family," she reluctantly admitted.

"Then why are you under the impression that he's off somewhere with Bulma?"

"I told him not to come back until I was the only girl in his heart and then he left! Can you believe that?" Chichi snapped, almost knocking her pot over from her vigorous stirring. Piccolo was baffled over Chichi's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm new such emotions but can you explain to me why it's important to be the only girl in his heart if he still wants to be part of this family?" Piccolo asked.

"Because it is! I don't want to 2nd best to anyone in his heart! I'm his wife!" Chichi yelled.

"Were you even 1st in his heart when you two got married? I'm told he didn't even remember you when the two of you reunited at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. How could the two of you been in love when you barely knew each other?" Piccolo inquired. "And he's known Bulma since he was child..."

Chichi stiffened at Piccolo's response. Goku was 1st in her heart and she thought with time, she would eventually become 1st in his heart too. Chichi knew that she wasn't Goku's first love but she didn't think that really mattered as long as he was her husband and that he loved her too.

Why did matter now? Chichi knew that Goku loved her too, maybe not in the same way that he loved Bulma but it was still love. It was as if a dam broke loose as Chichi started bawling over her rice porridge. Did she make a huge mistake by kicking Goku out?

"Oh Piccolo! I think I made a really big mistake here! Why did I kick him out? All he wanted was my forgiveness and to still be a part of this family! What have I done?!" Chichi wept.

"Knowing Goku, he would have never gone back to Bulma if you had forgiven him. It's like you gave him a backhanded blessing to be with Bulma," Piccolo stated, unneccesarily rubbing salt into Chichi's wounds as she sobbed louder.

"Piccolo, you have to help me! Bring Goku back to me! Tell him that I forgive him! That I don't need to be the only one in his heart!" Chichi cried, turning away from her pot and grabbing onto Piccolo's gi desperately.

"Why would I help you? You cancelled Gohan's training and he's one of the most viable chances that this planet has for survival from these Androids!" Piccolo scoffed.

"If you help me, I'll cancel Gohan's study time! He will train with you and Goku full time, just like he did before!" Chichi negotiated.

"How do I know that I can trust you here? When I bring Goku back, he'll never go back to Bulma. However, you can easily use whatever guilt remains from his affair to have Gohan's study time implemented again." Piccolo responded, proving that he smarter than the average bear.

"If you don't help me, Gohan's training will remain cancelled. It's in your best interest to help me out here," Chichi replied.

"Let's get this straight, it's in YOUR family's best interest for ME to help YOU out. I'll take your offer seriously if you allow me to train Gohan for entire week in the mountains and afterwards I'll bring your Goku back to you." Piccolo countered. Chichi bit her lip, she was surprised at herself that she was willing to let go of Gohan's study time to get her husband back. Yet, she knew it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Living the rest of her life without Goku in it was absurd, for better or for worse he was her husband.

"Piccolo, if you don't take good care of my son for the oncoming week, I'll never forgive you," Chichi responded, giving in to Piccolo's terms. Piccole gave her half smile, quite pleased with the result of their bargaining.

"Don't worry about Gohan, he's in good hands. You just worry about welcoming back your prodigal husband back home."


	19. Chapter 19 - Unexpected Obstacles

_Chapter 19 – Unexpected Obstacles_

The early morning light was filtering through the wide windows of the Capsule House as a new day dawned before them once more. Goku sat up in their twin and stretched his long arms over his head excited for the new day and hopefully the last day of their dragonball hunt.

This week was probably the most fun Goku had ever had hunting for the dragonballs. It was almost like the old days but now each and every dragonball that was found was celebrated with a joyous kiss or depending on their mood, a bit more. They had collected almost all the dragonballs and only one had eluded them thus far.

Goku turned his head towards the kitchen and took in the view of Bulma bending over her knapsack as she was packing it for the new adventure ahead of them. He crept behind her and grabbed her by surprise tickling her flat belly.

"Goku! Stop it! I mean it!" Bulma gasped between giggles. Goku held her close and pulled her hair away from her left ear, allowing him kiss the sensitive spot behind it.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Goku whispered in her ear as his hand travelled lower down her body and then he placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Come on Goku! No more dilly dallying today!" Bulma responded trying to ignore the wonderful tingling sensations he was creating.

"Come on, just a little more dilly dallying today," Goku replied his hand travelling even lower. Bulma broke out his grasp immediately, knowing that if she allowed herself to remain in his arms for a few seconds more, they may end up wasting a few hours on their twin bed.

"Goku, we're so close to getting that last dragonball. Let's not delay our lifetime together any longer," Bulma pleaded. "Now put on some clothes and join me at the base of the volcano in 20 minutes. Breakfast is on the table."

Pulling her knapsack on, she gave him a quick kiss and exited the Capsule Home.

"You left one bossy lady to be with another? Not very smart but then again your intelligence was never one of your strongest points," Piccolo stated as he sat nonchalantly on a window sill. Goku turned to the sound of his gravel voice.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Goku asked as he pulled on his pants and threw his gi over his own shoulders.

"Chichi sent me. She wants you back home, she's forgiven you for your one night of indiscretion. I think it's in your best interest to keep all the other ones to yourself this time." Piccolo replied.

"Huh? She's actually forgiven me?"

"Yes, now let's not waste any more time and get going. Our training has been interrupted far too many times because of this affair. We still have pretty good chance of getting stronger than those Androids," Piccolo commanded.

"I can't. Bulma and I are getting the dragonballs so we can be together. We're going to wish that she told me she loved me before Chichi proposes to me," Goku responded.

"What about Gohan? This wish will make him disappear and if you think I'm going to allow you to make such ridiculous wish, you better think again," Piccolo retorted.

"I would never wish away my son! We're going to use the 2nd wish to bring our children into this alternate life! Gohan will still be my son!" Goku replied. Piccolo paused as he thought over Goku's statement.

"Hmmmm…with this 2nd wish Gohan may still be your son but he would be Bulma's son as well. Can we be certain that he would be the same? The Gohan from this lifetime is excellent warrior. He may even surpass you with time." Piccolo countered. "He has really good chance at beating these Androids, especially since I was able to get Chichi to rescind that useless study time if I am able to get you back to her."

"Chichi actually gave up Gohan's study time to get me back?" Goku asked in amazement. Goku knew that Gohan's studies were Chichi's priority. Did this time away from Chichi make her realize that Goku was priority as well?

Piccolo secretly smiled to himself, as it looked like he going to be successful in bringing Goku back to their training grounds.

"Piccolo, I'm sorry but I can't go back. I promised Bulma that we would find the dragonballs together." Goku said.

"Goku, don't be stupid! This wish may work or it may not! We can't take such chances!" Piccolo responded angrily. "We have to protect the Gohan from this lifetime! I trained with him all week, he's truly amazing Goku. Don't make such a foolish wish!"

"Piccolo, I made a promise to Bulma!"

"Well, Goku…I hope for the sake of this planet you will reconsider this reckless wish you two have planned. You know where to find me if you change your mind Goku." Piccolo stated calmly. "And I think with time you will change your mind Goku. You may love Bulma which is plain to see, but you love this planet far more…"

And with that final statement, Piccolo was off.

* * *

Bulma looked at her dragonball radar as she circled the base of the volcano. From the radar signals it appeared that the last dragonball may actually be inside volcano. She had minimal tools with her and she could never devise something in such short amount of time that would allow her to go inside the volcano with Goku. This looked like something Goku might have to do on his own. Bulma sat down on the grass as she sighed despondently, she wanted to be with him when he retrieved the last dragonball.

"You look quite miserable woman, now why would that be?" A familiar voice stated and Bulma looked up.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped as she got up.

"Is your misery caused by abandoning me to those useless scientists to care for the Gravity Room?" Vegeta continued with his lecture.

"Why are you here?!" Bulma asked.

"Or…is your misery caused by spending so much time alone with 3rd class warrior like Kakarot?" Vegeta stated.

"Are you following me?" Bulma inquired.

"The last time we spoke, you had promised me that you would return to maintaining the Gravity Room instead of those idiots you had hired. Imagine my surprise when those exact same idiots returned the very next day?" Vegeta started. "Imagine my greater surprise that after suffering many days with those lousy minions that when I go searching for you that I find you wrapped in the arms of 3rd class warrior!" Vegeta flared angrily.

"Why would that make you so upset, Vegeta?" Bulma asked with interest.

"Our child doesn't need to be exposed such a lowly warrior and you are sabotaging my training!" Vegeta responded hotly.

"Well, when it comes to our child Vegeta, you clearly stated to me that you have no interest! As for your training, deal with it!" Bulma retorted. "I don't work for you! I do as I please!"

"Oh yes, you certainly do…I wonder if Kakarot's mate is aware," Vegeta threatened.

"FYI, Chichi is aware so don't bother trying to scare me away from Goku using that tactic!" Bulma replied crossing her arms and sneering at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Bulma.

"Either way, our child cannot be raised by the likes of Kakarot. They have royal blood in them, they deserve better!" Vegeta stated.

"Well, your majesty, in a couple of hours or so, this child may not be yours anymore so you can drop the concerned father act!" Bulma responded.

"Woman, are you losing your mind? Whether I like it or not, that brat is mine." Vegeta said.

"They won't be after I make my wish for a different life without you in it!" Bulma scoffed.

Vegeta stood there speechless. When it came to this woman, he never really knew where he stood with her. A week ago she was practically begging him to help her raise this child and now she wanted him out of her own and their child's life. He glimpsed at what was getting taken away from him, Bulma standing there in her righteous anger, furious sparkle in her eyes, irate pout on her kissable mouth, and their child's ki responding dynamically to her infuriated emotions. Without thinking, Vegeta once again grabbed Bulma and forced a kiss from her lips.

Admittedly, he had told her he didn't want any part of their child's life but that was only because he wanted what was best for their kid. Yet, now that he was faced with the circumstance of not being part of anything at all and it scared him. It also scared him that such weak emotions were strongly coursing through him in regards to this human and their child.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly, their violent kiss came to end. Looking up from her angry haze, Bulma saw Goku's confused face.

Goku had witnessed Vegeta and Bulma kissing.


	20. Chapter 20 - Saiyanjin Pride

_Chapter 20 – Saiyanjin Pride_

Bulma immediately slapped Vegeta across his smug face, leaving a faint pink handprint on his cheek.

"How dare you kiss me, you jerk?!" Bulma seethed, incensed at Vegeta's attempt to ruin her relationship with Goku. "You think just because you kiss me, I'll go running back to you? Well, think again!" Vegeta's jaw dropped open in shock, not that her pitiful slap actually hurt but he was not expecting her react so violently toward him.

He hated to admit it, but she was right. He did actually believe that she would come crawling back to him if he showed her a miniscule amount of his affection. After all, what did Kakarot have to offer her in comparison to himself? What could any woman see in the big, clumsy dolt? In Vegeta's own opinion he had much more to offer. He was a prince, better looking and far more intellectual than Goku.

"Goku! You must believe me, Vegeta kissed me! I didn't want him to!" Bulma cried, running toward to Goku ready to dispute what Goku had just witnessed. Bulma hugged Goku close and buried her face in his chest. "Please Goku, please understand..." she pleaded, trembling against him in fear of losing him when she finally so close to having all of him. The both of them were so close to their wish before Vegeta had come along and spoiled all of it. If Bulma had anything to do with it, she would plead her case to Goku with every fibre of her being, because he was the only man in her heart that was worth fighting for.

Goku reciprocated and held her tight. Goku believed Bulma, as he had heard their entire exchange with one another before Vegeta surprised Bulma with his kiss. It wasn't exactly a sight he enjoyed seeing, but he knew that Bulma wasn't exactly a willing participant. However, Goku was entirely perplexed with Vegeta's behaviour.

"Bulma, I believe you," he said softly into her ear. At hearing those few simple words, Bulma expelled a gush of breath that she had been holding in.

"Would you have the both of us believe that you didn't respond agreeably to my kiss at all?" Vegeta questioned her loudly with an evil smile. He knew he thoroughly enjoyed himself and he certainly couldn't be the only one.

"Of course I didn't, you arrogant jackass!" Bulma yelled as an angry blush tinted her cheeks. "Why don't you fly away and just leave us alone!"

"Woman, if you honestly think that I will leave you alone with my child, so you can go make goo-goo eyes with a 3rd class warrior, you are sadly mistaken." Vegeta warned in a dangerously soft voice.

"Vegeta, I suggest you listen to the lady and leave the both of us alone," Goku finally stated, stepping into their heated dialogue. Goku was all for Bulma making goo-goo eyes with 3rd class saiyan.

Vegeta glowered at the younger saiyan. How could a low ranking warrior like Kakarot even have the gall to speak him like that? If they were back on Vegeta-sei, Vegeta would definitely let Kakarot know his place. But then again, why should his residence on Earth prevent him from showing the lowly saiyanjin some discipline?

"I'll show you some respect when speaking to me, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed, flying forward Goku at full speed.

Goku immediately reacted and shoved Bulma to the ground as gently as he could before Vegeta could make contact with him. Goku allowed Vegeta to land the blow to his stomach, so Bulma would be free of harm from Vegeta's quick attack.

"Vegeta, you don't want to do this," Goku coughed out a spurt of blood as he held his stomach.

"Oh really? Well, I think that I do," Vegeta replied, making ready to drive his elbow into Goku's back in hopes of dislocating one of his spinal disks.

Goku caught Vegeta's elbow before it could connect and then propelled the prince swiftly in the opposite direction. Vegeta paused as he growled at Goku's interception. He flew furiously towards Goku again and then the both of them soared above the volcano.

Their battle in the air resembled their first fight when Goku returned from the dead to protect the planet from Vegeta. They furiously threw their fists and their ki at one another with lightning speed that neither of them had room to recover. Their brawl was quickly getting bloodier and bloodier.

Bulma looked up at bright sky horrified. Her eyes couldn't keep up with their quick movements as she listened to savage grunts. It was like her nightmare had come true, as the two fought fiercely in the air. Was it possible that the Gravity Room that her and her father created had actually allowed Vegeta to surpass Goku in power? Bulma bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't live with the guilt if her family had a hand in Goku's second death. Oh, why did she allow Vegeta to stay at Capsule Corp? Should she have listened Yamcha's concerns all along?

"Vegeta! STOP IT!" Bulma screamed, scared about losing Goku again.

Vegeta paused at hearing Bulma's scream. Using that one moment of distraction, Goku clocked Vegeta deftly across his jaw with an audible crack. Vegeta's head swayed sideways from the force that his face was no longer visible to Goku. Slowly turning his face back in Goku's vision, Vegeta smiled evilly at his opponent as he swiped his bleeding lip with his wrist.

"Well, Kakarot, I must say this. You are certainly better than any robot that the woman and her father have ever concocted. If we were back on Vegeta-sei, you would have made a worthy sparring partner, in spite of your 3rd class ranking," Vegeta taunted.

"Vegeta, we both know that I'm holding back, this fight could have ended sooner if I wanted it too. But I don't want us to part ways like this, I only want you to back off from Bulma," Goku replied. "And this fight is seriously freaking her out, we need to put an end to this."

Goku's statement rankled Vegeta's sense of pride. Goku was reminding him that he had reached the legendary super saiyan status, while Vegeta still languished in their original form.

"THIS ENDS WHEN I SAY SO, KAKAROT!" Vegeta cried with anger. With a shout, Vegeta charged into Goku viciously pummelling his fists into Goku's abs.

Goku defended himself as best as he could without hurting Vegeta too much, because his goal wasn't to defeat the prince but to stop him. Yet, with this new burst of energy that Vegeta seemed to have, it was getting difficult for Goku to keep up. The Gravity Room training that Vegeta was doing definitely made him MUCH stronger than Goku remembered. Vegeta certainly exceeded Frieza's power.

Vegeta quickly landed superb uppercut charged with his own ki to Goku's torso before Goku could block it. The attack sent Goku soaring backwards. Without any further provocation, Goku transformed into a super saiyan and floated back to his panting adversary. The hate visibly shone in Vegeta's eyes as he watched Goku float towards him in his super saiyan form.

"Vegeta, say that you'll back off." Goku demanded with his arms crossed, looking sternly at the winded prince.

"NEVER!" Vegeta yelled charging ahead once more. Without any more options open to him, Goku uttered the words he had been holding back.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Goku cried as he sent an immense ki blast towards Vegeta's flying figure. Vegeta stopped and immediately braced himself for Goku's signature attack with one of his own.

"FINAL FLAAAASH!" Vegeta shouted as he brought his open palms together and shot out his ki blast to meet with the one zooming towards him from Goku. The ki blasts collided with explosion as the both of them tried to push their force forward. With a groan Goku exerted more of his energy and his attack eventually grew bigger and enveloped Vegeta's ki blast. Goku's ki blast hit Vegeta head on.

Bulma gasped as Vegeta battered body landed with loud thud only a metre away from her, after Goku's attack devoured him. Goku then landed next to her, where he was back in his normal form, breathing hard from their sparring match.

"Do you think he's okay?" Goku asked between breaths.

"I don't know, I have to check him out and see." Bulma responded as she pulled off her knapsack, rifling through it looking for the first aid kit.

Bulma crouched down and checked his pulse and felt Vegeta's steady beat under her fingertips.

"He's still alive, he'll be alright." Bulma diagnosed.

"Should we take him back to Capsule Corp? Hook him up to the regeneration tank?" Goku asked, crouching down next to her.

"No. We'll bandage him up and continue on with our journey for the last dragonball." Bulma answered brusquely as she opened up her first aid kit.

"You still want to continue our quest for the dragonballs?" Goku replied, taken aback with Bulma's abrupt behaviour.

"Goku, after we make our wish, this fight between the two of you would have never happene," Bulma reasoned, ending any more discussion on the matter.

After bandaging up the unconscious prince, Bulma showed Goku the coordinates of the next dragonball on her radar. Goku agreed with her deduction that the dragonball was most likely hidden inside the volcano. Not wanting to wait around with sleeping beastly, Bulma convinced Goku that he needed to take her to the top of the volcano with him. They had made compromise and Bulma had settled for Goku taking her up to highest cave in the volcano, where she would wait for him to get the last dragonball.

"Bulma, this may sound strange but I have strong feeling that Vegeta might like you," Goku told her, holding her close as they flew up the volcano. Goku still had the couple's heated agrument at the base of the volcano replaying in his mind as he tried to figure out Vegeta's possessive behaviour.

"Goku! Don't be silly! Vegeta's like that bully on the playground that gets bored with some toy until some other kid wants to play with it!" Bulma vehemently responded with a sneer.

"Bulma, you and your child are not toys. Vegeta's a smart guy and I'm sure he knows that." Goku replied as he tried solving the puzzle that was Vegeta.

"Even so, it doesn't matter! Even if Vegeta was head over heels in love with me, it wouldn't matter! Because at the end of the day, my heart belongs to YOU, Goku. No one else." She stated with such staunch devotion that Goku had to smile at her with admiration.

His Bulma was certainly a stubborn one. He was comforted at once, knowing that Bulma's heart only belonged to him. Yet, Goku couldn't throw off his niggling suspicion that Vegeta may have some deep feelings towards Bulma. Would making this wish ruin the only chance he had at making Vegeta a good person and one of the earth's heroes? Aside from that, what about what Piccolo had warned him about earlier? This wish could possibly ruin Gohan's abilities as well, since neither of them knew what type of fighter he would become with Bulma's genes.

"Goku, you're not changing your mind about our wish are you?" Bulma asked, following Goku's train of thought.

"Bulma, would I take you up here if I wasn't after the dragonballs too?" Goku responded as he landed onto one of the volcano's ledges. He set her down and she stared into his eyes trying to find out the motivation behind his questions.

"I guess not," she reluctantly accepted, seeing no deception in his eyes.

"Wait here, I won't be long." Goku said. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before flew off.

"Good luck, Goku. Please come back soon…" Bulma whispered as she anxiously watched his flying figure shrink into the distance before her eyes. Their future of forever was only a few hours away.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Wish

_**Well, sorry for the super long wait! This next chapter needed a little extra time to ferment in my mind and also life got a little bit busier than usual. I just want everyone to know that this story is coming to a close pretty soon (you are coming across the final chapters) and I do have a pretty good idea of which saiyan I want Bulma to end up with (even if it may make a few DBZ fans sad). Let's just say, I will be taking full advantage of the plot holes that every anime want their viewers to forget about. Anyways, without any further adieu is the next instalment of "No Regrets".**_

_Chapter 21 – The Wish_

Time stood still for Goku as he stared up at Shenron's glistening slick body as it snaked into figure eights against the darkening sky. Shenron's tail coiled into the distance like fluttering ribbon as he waited for his summoner to make their request. Goku's lips were prised open as if to make his wish but the words had difficulty coming out. He could feel Bulma's anticipation surround him as she waited behind him.

She had given him the honor of making the wish on their behalf since she felt it only fair that he do it as he had retrieved the majority of the dragonballs. He really didn't want that honor but he couldn't say no to her. He turned around and looked at her eager face as she smiled expectantly at him. He returned her smile and returned his gaze upwards to the wish making dragon.

It was time to make the wish, the wish that they had been talking about all week, the wish that had kept them up all night and the wish that would change their lives forevermore. Yet, now that the moment was here Goku was at a loss. He had been certain all week that this was what he wanted but ever since Piccolo's visit and his altercation with Vegeta, other ideas had started swirling in his mind. These other ideas that Goku had spinning in his head may break Bulma's heart, which Goku couldn't bear. So, he was stuck.

Goku thought about the hour he spent with Bulma before they summoned Shenron. He returned to the cliff that she was settled on and he waved the last dragonball triumphantly in his fist. Bulma was so excited that she leapt into his arms, circling her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. It wasn't too long after that warm reception, Goku carried her into the nearby cave and finished what she had started. Memories of him shoving her against the rocky wall as he hurriedly tore off her clothes, her nails clawing against his back, her little raspy breaths in his ears as he moved within her floated in front of him. The notion that he could have Bulma like that all the time for the rest of his life was certainly enticing.

However, other memories came into play as well. Gohan saying his first words or taking his first steps, the scent of Chichi's delicious dinner greeting him as flew home from a hard day of training, the view of the lush wilderness that had always surrounded his home on Mt. Paozu since he was boy. Even his latest fight with Vegeta replayed in his mind. Vegeta battled Goku with all that he had for Bulma and their child, so that had to mean something. Piccolo's words of worry rang in his ears as he contemplated this wish. Either way, he was giving up something that he truly loved.

With a slight nod to his self, Goku had finally made a decision. Goku turned around and connected his eyes with Bulma. He needed to see her as he made this wish, it was only fair. Her face of optimism quickly changed into an expression of concern as she took in the view of Goku's stern face.

"I'm sorry Bulma…" he apologized softly, sorrow and regret apparent in his eyes as they grew glassy with unshed tears. Hearing alarm bells sounding off in her head Bulma attempted to interject but Goku was too fast.

"Lord Shenron, I wish for Bulma to fall madly in love with Vegeta for the rest of her life!" Goku called out.

"GOKU NO! What have you done? Why would you do this us?!" Bulma cried in surprise as she would have never predicted this. Running toward him she beat his chest with her fists with all her strength. "You've ruined our happiness!"

"Bulma, I just want everyone to be happy." Goku explained, although it had hurt him to make such a wish. Bulma knew it, as it was clear in his eyes as she stared into them. Bulma also knew she only had a few moments with Goku before Shenron granted this horrible wish of his. Grasping his face urgently she kissed him hard.

"Very well. Your wish has been granted." Shenron's voice boomed. Suddenly a glowing strand of lightning ripped through the sky and it struck Bulma's figure as she was kissing her Goku for the last time. She fell unconscious to the ground after being hit with Shenron's magic.

Goku's arms had never felt so empty as they did at that moment in time. He was then plagued with seconds thoughts, unsure if chose correctly. But it was only the grief from losing Bulma's love that slanted his thoughts in those directions. He knew for the benefit of this planet, he had made the right wish.

"Lord Shenron, please grant me my 2nd wish. Anyone who has knowledge of this affair, make them forget it." Goku wished once more. No need to torture Bulma with the memories of their love or anyone else for that matter, Goku thought to himself.

"It is done," Shenron thundered. Several lightning bolts emerged from the sky and struck the ground as Shenron danced airly in the sky. The darkness immediately faded and the dragonballs turned to stone. Shenron was gone.

Goku may have wished away Bulma's love for him but he hadn't wished away his own. He was still in love her and he still had the memories of their sweet but short time together. He crouched down next to her sleeping figure, caressing her smooth cheek tenderly.

"Vegeta…" Bulma murmured as stirred in her unconscious state. Goku's heart sank at the sound of Shenron's effective magic. But this was the choice that he made, Goku reminded himself as pulled Bulma into his arms. He had no right to feel the slight jealousy that he was feeling right now. He threw her over his shoulder and he would get Vegeta too. He would return them to Capsule Corp. and neither of them would be the wiser about this entire situation. Bulma would awaken, head over heels in love with Vegeta. And since it was obvious that Vegeta had some kind of emotions for Bulma as well, they would get married and be happy family with their new baby.

Goku found Vegeta in the same place where they had left him from before. Before throwing Vegeta onto his alternate shoulder, Goku looked at the saiyanjin prince's arrogant face.

"You treat her right and don't make me regret my wish." Goku told the fellow's stoic face.

After he returned the couple to Capsule Corp, Goku went back to his training area that he had been sharing with Gohan and Piccolo. He saw the two of them sparring strenuously in the distance, Piccolo having a slight upper hand against his young son. Yet, Gohan was holding his own and was creatively countering Piccolo's moves. Piccolo had been right, Gohan was amazing. Just when you thought it was time to count the little guy out, Gohan came back with even more vigour. Goku smiled to himself knowing that he definitely made the right decision.

"Hey guys! Think you could use a third sparring partner?" Goku asked as he forced out a wide smile after their last match. He needed a good fight to forget about his day.

"Dad! Of course!" Gohan responded brightly. Piccolo smiled knowingly at Goku.

"Glad to have you back, Goku. Gohan's been slacking severely without you." Piccolo stated as Gohan's cheeks reddened with his sensei's critique. "Also, I'm glad to see that you took my advice and made the right wish." Piccolo told Goku under his breath so that Gohan wouldn't hear the exchange.

"How do you know anything about my wishes?" Goku asked, surprised since he used his last wish to make anyone with knowledge of his affair to forget about it.

"Come on, Goku. You can't use Namek magic on a Namekian. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me. There is no benefit in anyone finding your tryst out." Piccolo replied, calming Goku's reservations.

"Let's just move on and beat those Androids!" Piccolo said encouragingly, grateful to have his comrade back.

Goku nodded as he wanted nothing more than to move on. It would be tough to forget about Bulma, especially after the week he had shared with her still fresh in his mind. However, now that Bulma was in love with Vegeta, he had no choice but to force himself to move on. Goku would use all that pent-up energy from his yearnings and gear it towards the Androids.

"Those Androids won't know what hit them after I'm through," Goku promised, looking forward to defeating them.


	22. Chapter 22 - Unexpected Goodbye

_Chapter 22 – Unexpected Goodbye_

"Woman, I'm leaving," Vegeta stated to Bulma's backside as she rocked back and forth with Trunks in her arms in her rocking chair. Her lips parted in shock as she whipped her head around to face the father of her child.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Bulma asked as she got up and placed Trunks into his basinet.

"I can no longer train at Capsule Corp. There are too many distractions with you and the blasted baby. I need some clarity to improve on my skills. I will take the Gravity Room into outer space and continue to train there until those Androids arrive," Vegeta explained in a clipped tone.

"Don't you think leaving is kind of hasty? Who will take care of you if you get seriously injured?" Bulma asked with concern. Vegeta could be a pain in the butt but she would definitely miss him and worry about his well-being. She didn't know how or when it happened but she seriously thought that she may be in love with the moody warrior. Bulma couldn't put her finger on it exactly but even though he still had the same egotistical attitude, behaved like an entitled jerk around the manor and tried to look callous toward their child, there was something about Vegeta that caused her heart to go pitter-patter. When she looked at Vegeta, she could see her future.

The tone of voice that she had used caused something to flicker in Vegeta's eyes as he stared into her fretful blue eyes. He had never witnessed another person expressing concern over him like she did just now. Still, he knew that he couldn't stay as he was not lying about the distractions that surrounded him since the birth of their child.

In spite of himself, he felt very connected to his son when he had tried very hard to distance himself. Becoming stronger and attaining super saiyan status was supposed to be his main focus, but the more time he spent in Capsule Corp, the more the child's cries and laughter were becoming a priority. Whenever Vegeta had the opportunity to be alone with his son away from prying eyes, Vegeta tried to garner a smile from him. Most of Vegeta's attempts had resulted in tears much to Vegeta's dismay but he had to admit that he was falling for the child's charms as much as his grandparents and that irritating woman. Oh! And the irritating woman was entirely different distraction!

Aside from being loud and meddlesome, motherhood had added another level of aggravation for Vegeta. She began to neglect the gravity room once again, spoke to their child as if it were a small cuddly animal and interrupted Vegeta's training to praise the child for merely blinking. As well, Vegeta noted that after giving birth, particular endowments of the woman had become quite "generous" even when they had already been generously blessed before. He had found it slightly difficult to ignore her attractive presence before and it had now become even harder.

It was perfectly reasonable for him to come to the conclusion that training in space was the only reprieve he had available to him.

"There really isn't very many reasons for me to stay," Vegeta replied returning her dejected gaze with his own hard one. He didn't say it, but there were a lot of reasons for him to go.

"I thought since Trunks' birth things were getting better between us. And now that I've lost all the baby weight, it would be the perfect time for us to get married," Bulma coaxed in a soft pleading tone.

"Get married?" Vegeta questioned with a superfluous expression.

"Yes, Vegeta. Look at me, this body was made for Vera Wang!" Bulma declared.

"Vera who?" Vegeta asked looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh kami! You would you think aliens lived under a rock or something," Bulma muttered under breath as she rolled her eyes. She picked up her mother's fashion mag from the night table that was situated next to her rocking chair.

"Vera Wang is like the greatest inventor of wedding dresses," Bulma explained to Vegeta in terms he would understand as she pointed to her favourite gown. Vegeta didn't really have any real interest in women's fashion as he grabbed the magazine from Bulma's hands. However, the particular style of gown that Bulma pointed out reminded him about his mother's own style of dress that she used to wear in the palace when she would spend her leisure days sitting on the throne alongside his father King Vegeta. He hadn't seen any Earth women wear such styles during his stay on the planet, so he was struck with chord of familiarity as he stared at Bulma's chosen dress. Without meaning to, it caused Vegeta to envision Bulma sitting next to him on the throne in the slinky form-fitted glittering gown. If Vegeta-sei still existed and he had brought her back as his queen, she would certainly be regarded as an exotic beauty with her aquamarine eyes and silken blue tresses. Vegeta would definitely be the envy of all his comrades he thought to himself with a smirk. Vegeta abruptly stopped his train of thought when he realized that he was close to admitting that he may want the woman by his side. He shoved the magazine back to her.

"Your Earth customs are meaningless to me. And nothing will change my mind about leaving," Vegeta told her.

"Even if I…?" Bulma started, but she caught herself with a short gasp before she said anything else.

"Even if you what, woman?" Vegeta inquired. Bulma looked up into his hard expression and felt like she was speaking a cold stone statue. Although this conversation wasn't looking promising there was a force inside her that made her want to profess all the emotions that were bubbling up inside her.

"Even if I admitted that I love you?" Bulma finally confessed. Vegeta immediately closed his eyes, not wanting her to see the emotion playing behind his eyes. He didn't know how to define all the different sensations that were coursing through him after her confession and he was feeling quite an assortment. From happiness to fear, that woman really knew how to put him through the gauntlet.

"I don't know what that is. I don't know if the emotions that I'm experiencing is what your people call love. If it's the same affliction that Kakarot has for this planet, maybe what I'm feeling is close to it but I'm not entirely sure," Vegeta said offhandedly as he stared at the floor avoiding her gaze, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bulma's heart broke him for a moment.

"How terribly tragic to have never experienced love in any of its forms," Bulma breathed, sympathizing with Vegeta.

"I've experienced lust, admiration and even gratitude. What more would anyone ever need to feel?" Vegeta queried, not feeling as upset as Bulma appeared to be from his previous statement. "It would not affect my decision to train in outer space. To be away from you and our child."

"Vegeta, I think you're being rash and not considering all your options. How many times do you think a beautiful, intelligent, wealthy and influential girl like me will propose marriage to you? With your attitude, I can bet not a lot in your lifetime." Bulma debated persuasively. "Don't leave. You can experience love, family and a home if you stay with us."

Love, family and a home? Was that really in cards for him? Wouldn't such things cause one to be weaker? Should he allow her tempting offer to cloud his current judgement? Having such things in his life didn't change his father's fate and it was really the only one example he had to live by. Without another thought Vegeta made a quick decision and refused to have the same fate as his father.

"Nothing has changed my mind and nothing ever will," Vegeta replied in a cold voice, turning away from his son and Bulma. This time that he would spend away from them would hopefully make these strange emotions that he was feeling fade away as well.

"Fine! Leave then! We don't need you! Your ugly mug was scaring the baby anyways!" Bulma cried back angrily, revealing that she was fully aware of the times Vegeta snuck into their son's nursery.

As career mom, Bulma was grateful for the state-of-art security camera system installed into Capsule Corp. Manor, it was much more convienient than those typical baby monitors. Also, it had given her the surprising opportunity to spy on Vegeta in their baby's room. It was sweet to see the arrogant prince trying to play with baby, even if Trunks only ended up crying. Now the memory of the two together seemed bitter.

"So be it! Your father has activated the Gravity Room's ability to be launched into space and your mother has packed away enough food capsules and other meals to last me for the next year. I leave in the next hour!" Vegeta yelled back, storming out of the nursery.

"Great! Don't let the door hit you on your ass on your way out!" She shouted at his exiting figure, achieving the last words. He grunted at her parting shot and he was gone.

Still feeling upset with the past conversation she just had with Vegeta, Bulma went over to the trash bin and began tearing up the wedding catalogue that her mother had serendipitously snuck into her business portfolio. Bulma watched the ripped glossy pages flutter into the trash can as tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I always choose the bad guys? Why can't I fall for a good guy for once?" Bulma asked herself as she shut the trash lid closed.

"Awwww, hon!" Mrs. Briefs soothed as she entered Trunk's nursery, wrapping her arms around her weeping daughter. She overheard her daughter's cries. "Don't you worry, Vegeta's a good guy. He just needs time as most guys always do. And you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Oh mom, he just makes me so mad but I still know that I'm going to miss him so much!" Bulma whimpered against her mother's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, precious. He'll back before you know it, ready to protect the world against those androgynous people," Mrs. Briefs continued to comfort. A faint chuckle escaped Bulma's lips at her mother's mistaken reference to Dr. Gero's creations.

"Now cheer up and dry your eyes, sweetheart. Looking after Trunks will be our main priority and when Vegeta comes back, we'll plan for a wedding then." Mrs. Briefs reassured as she rubbed Bulma's back.

Bulma didn't want to discourage her mother but she wasn't sure if Vegeta wanted to get married as "Earth customs" were meaningless to him. But then she did remember Vegeta admitting that he had some feelings, he just didn't know if it was love. Perhaps her mom was right, maybe absence did make the heart grow fonder. Maybe this time he spent away from them would make him realize how much they really meant to him. Bulma could hope.

"Mom, thanks for always being there for me," Bulma said with appreciation as she wiped her eyes with the back of her knuckles.

"Now that you're a mom yourself, you know that that's what moms are for, darling," She replied with a wink. Bulma smiled at her mom thinking of Trunks sleeping in his basinet and knowing that truer words have never been said.

* * *

**_I honestly wish I could insert some omnious creepy music here, but I can't. So, I guess I have to tell you that that last particular sentence is some foreshadowing the next final chapters. By the time you read the ending, this will all make sense..._**


	23. Chapter 23 - Surprise Reunion

_Chapter 23 – Surprise Reunion_

Bulma jiggled Trunks in her arms as she waited with Yamcha and Tien for all the rest of the Z warriors to arrive to the small island just adjacent to South City. This was the place that the lavender haired boy had foretold of the Androids arrival. Being a scientist herself, naturally Bulma wanted to see these Androids and find out what all the fuss was about. Also, Bulma hoped that this would be the place that Vegeta would make his return. Looking up into the sky, she could make out four figures flying closer to their location.

"I think that's all of them," Yamcha stated staring up at the blue sky as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand. In a few short minutes Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo and Goku landed in front of them. Goku's mouth fell open in surprise from seeing Bulma standing there with her lavender haired baby in her arms and felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Instantaneously the feelings that he had been trying to repress for the past year came rushing back. Memories of waking up next to her in bed, pulling her into his arms for a kiss, carrying her around as they flew in search of the dragonballs became prominent in his mind. However, these memories he had were his alone as she had no clue of the time they had spent together, which was obvious in her innocent smile that she gave them as waved wildly to them with her free arm.

"Hi guys! Long-time no see, am I right? Oh Kami, Gohan! Look how tall you've grown!" Bulma proclaimed as her son timidly turned his head away from the new guests. Gohan looked inquisitively at the baby in her arms as did everyone else.

"Bulma, you have a baby! Did you and Yamcha finally get married?" Krillin asked as he tried to take a peek at the child's face which was hidden in folds of Bulma's shirt.

"No way, pal. We've been broken up for a while now. The kid's not mine either. Wait until you hear whose it is. You will pass out from the shock," Yamcha answered bitterly for the both of them.

"Well, I'd say Vegeta is Trunks father." Goku answered in a serious tone, pretending to guess although he already knew the truth. Everyone that circled them gasped in shock.

"That's amazing Goku! How did you figure that one out?" Bulma asked, looking impressed.

"Well…he…uh…has Vegeta's eyebrows. It's a dead giveaway!" Goku responded with a hasty smile.

"But you even guessed his name correctly!" Bulma exclaimed with awe and Piccolo snickered knowing that Goku would have trouble digging his way out this one.

"Oh, wow. I guessed his name right on my first try? No way! Chichi will never believe this when I tell her later," Goku quickly explained as a blush slowly rose to his cheeks.

"So, you and Vegeta are married then?" Krillin asked looking curiously up at the new mother.

Bulma's face instantly changed to one of happiness to one of bitterness at hearing Krillin's question. Finally looking up with cynicism in her eyes, she responded.

"Vegeta and I are not what you would call the traditional couple. Not being from Earth, he did not feel it necessary to share in our 'Earth' customs," she enlightened the gang with sarcasm dripping from her voice. From the expression on Bulma's face, it was clear that Vegeta had rejected her proposal of marriage. Goku's heart fell at hearing Bulma's reply, this wasn't the life he had wanted for her. A person like her deserved to be cherished and treated well. Goku had honestly believed that Vegeta had it in him to provide that for Bulma and their baby.

"Where is Vegeta, by the way?" Piccolo asked, interrupting Goku's thoughts.

"Oh, he'll be here, don't you worry about that. It's one of the few things I'm certain about when it comes to that guy," Bulma reassured the warriors.

"But Bulma, why are you here? This will be dangerous territory, you really shouldn't be here!" Goku said worriedly, afraid for her safety.

"Well, I'm not here to participate, just merely observe. Once I get a good look at the Androids, I'll head back home out of harm's way," Bulma replied in a tone that told everyone that she wouldn't change her mind. She also failed to mention that she was here for Vegeta's return which she felt was a reason that was best kept to herself.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Goku stated, challenging her. "We don't know how these Androids operate yet, it's foolish for you stick around."

"Goku, when has danger ever stopped me from accompanying you guys on your adventures in the past? Also, this is for Capsule Corp. I need to see the competition. Does Dr. Gero's technology surpass our own? How will I know that if I don't see the Androids in action?" Bulma reasoned.

"Well, make sure that you stay out of view. I don't know what I'd do if you were in any danger," Goku said as he brushed her cheek affectionately, without even thinking of how his actions may look to the others. Bulma didn't know why, but she felt as if this scene had happened to them before. Shrugging off that silly notion, she smiled warmly at him as it was nice to have someone worry over her.

"Thanks for your concern, Goku. But I'll be fine just like I always am." She responded sweetly as she placed her hand over his. Goku noted that the mutual sexual tension that hung in the air around them previous to his wish was no longer present, but his attraction to her was still as strong as ever.

"Well, now we just play the waiting game for these Androids. I haven't sensed any great power levels yet," Goku said, tearing himself away from Bulma's side. The other men nodded as they made themselves comfortable.

* * *

Bulma leaned against the mountain as she watched Krillin hold Trunks as Gohan made silly faces at him, causing Trunks to chortle. She thought about the times Vegeta tried playing with Trunks only to make him start howling with tears. She smirked at the memory.

"Hi Bulma," Goku greeted, taking a place next to her. "I thought as we waited for these Androids, we should catch up."

Bulma looked up at him quizzically, finding his new interest in her amusing. But she supposed having a baby with a guy like Vegeta would raise some concerns in her oldest and most protective friend.

"Well, I think showing up with Vegeta's baby should tell you everything about my past year, but if there's anything else you'd like know, I'd be happy to answer your questions." Bulma replied with a short giggle.

"Ah yes, that does tell me a lot. But not the important things that I'd like to know." Goku countered.

"What important things do you need to know?" Bulma inquired.

"Important things like, are you content? Does Vegeta make you happy?" Goku asked bluntly. Bulma paused to think over her answer.

"I don't know how I should answer those questions, since I know you'll just catch me in any lie I'd tell you," Bulma said softly, not wanting anyone else hear their conversation.

"Just tell me the truth, Bulma." Goku simply stated as he steadily held her gaze.

"I am content to a certain extent. Trunks is wonderful and motherhood is even more wonderful than I thought it would be…but things with Vegeta are not how I expected them to be," Bulma replied.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know…I thought after Trunks was born, maybe he and I would get married and be a family together. I certainly didn't expect him to abandon us to go training in space. He's so obsessed with becoming a super saiyan and defeating these Androids that he doesn't see anything else. He doesn't see his son growing up, he doesn't see how it hurts me to be away from him, even after I admitted I loved him." Bulma exclaimed as her eyes started to water.

"Goku, do you know what it's like to be so in love with someone and for them to be oblivious to your feelings? It's different kind of pain that I've never experienced before," Bulma asked as she looked up at him with her wide blue eyes. Goku frowned as he derided himself inwardly, as he thought how he was in the very same predicament. However, it was a predicament of his own doing. He then realized Bulma's anguish over Vegeta was also his own doing. If it weren't for him, Bulma wouldn't be so in love with Vegeta. Goku felt a stab of regret for his wishes but it was the choice he made and he had to make the best of it.

"Maybe after the threat of the Androids is removed, things with Vegeta will change," Goku said feigning optimism.

"One can only hope, right?" Bulma replied with a wistful smile that reminded Goku of their time together as a couple. It took all of Goku's restraint to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Also, with Gohan and the others present such a show of public affection would certainly cause more than a few eyebrows to be raised.

"One can hope," he agreed as he returned her smile.

A sudden explosion erupted in the nearby city which caused all the heads to turn toward that direction. Two small figures in the sky could be seen floating above the city before they whizzed out of sight, leaving a trail of smoke emitting from the city.

"Do you think?" Tien started to say.

"That it's the Androids?" Piccolo finished.

"But we didn't feel their power levels," Krillin reasoned.

"Maybe since their robots, their power levels can't be detected like a life force can," Gohan deduced, showing everyone that all the studying that Chichi pushed onto him wasn't for nothing.

"Then how are we supposed to find them?" Yamcha asked.

"The good old fashioned way, we find them on foot," Piccolo ordered and everyone nodded. They huddled as they divided which section of the city they would search.

Before they left, Goku turned back to Bulma.

"Bulma you stay here, remain out of sight and be safe." Goku insisted.

Bulma nodded without argument as she waved goodbye to the others. No need to argue with Goku, when she planned on doing whatever she pleased either way. As soon as they were out of sight, she hurried over to her Capsule Corp. aircraft. She buckled Trunks into his baby seat before she started clicking the controls.

"Who wants to see the big bad Androids? Who wants to see them?" Bulma cooed to Trunks as she fastened her seatbelt. Trunks giggled uncontrollably, since he loved flying in the aircraft with his mom. "And if we're lucky, we might see daddy too! Won't that be so much fun?"

She was going to head toward that explosion, where she could get an aerial view of everything. Hopefully that invisible shield that she had been working on for the past couple of years would keep them hidden from everything. There was no better time than the present to try it out.


	24. Chapter 24 - Return of the Saiyan

_Chapter 24 – Return of the Saiyan_

"Lesson number one, Trunks. Where there's smoke, there's fire and where there's fire, wait for it…" Bulma told her son with a dramatic pause, "There are Androids!" She directed the aircraft right above the hustle and bustle around the explosion.

"Gah!" Trunks responded enthusiastically to his mother's first lesson. Bulma didn't find anything too thrilling at the explosion site when she hovered above it.

"Well, I guess they didn't stick around to check out the havoc they created. Well, there's another way to find them! We look for the Z warriors!" Bulma announced.

"Bub bub bub…?" Trunk gurgled.

"How, you ask? Well, luckily I was able to transfer Freiza's scouter technology into this aircraft and I just have to look for the highest power levels and that's where all the action will be!" Bulma answered triumphantly, as she pressed more buttons.

"Oh wow, Trunks. All the major power levels have all gathered in one area. It looks like they found the Androids!" Bulma hypothesized excitedly as she read the info on her dashboard. "Let's go!"

"Bub baaah!" Trunks chortled as they took off.

* * *

Bulma flew over a sparse valley surrounded by rocky cliffs which was where the entire Z crew had gathered. A cry escaped her lips as she took in the view of the scene before her. Piccolo was on the floor with Gohan crouched over him and Goku was being held up by his neck by portly fat guy wearing Aladdin pants, as an elderly gentleman with the Red Ribbon emblem stitched on his hat observed them high up in the air. Bulma guessed that the old man and the overweight guy must be the Androids that everyone had been training for as she didn't recognize them. She shook her head in disapproval, as she would never design robots that looked so dreadful. Upon closer inspection, she gasped as she realized that the old man was Dr. Gero himself!

Goku seemed to be in great pain as the fat man appeared to be absorbing Goku's energy. Then, without warning Vegeta materialized out of nowhere as he adeptly kicked the obese robot in the face, which cause him to release his deathly grip on Goku. The tubby Android landed a couple meters away with a very loud thud from the power of Vegeta's kick. Bulma's heart leap when she saw Vegeta acting heroically.

"Look Trunks! It's your daddy!" Bulma cried as she pointed to saiyan prince's figure. Trunks abruptly started to cry. Bulma quickly shoved a pacifier into his mouth as she turned back to view the fight and Trunks suckled happily.

By then, Piccolo had gotten up and didn't look too pleased as he was exchanging words with Vegeta. Vegeta then haphazardly picked Goku up and threw him into the Z fighter's direction and Piccolo caught him. Although Goku was no longer in the pudgy man's grip, it was apparent that he was still suffering as he clutched at his heart with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh no, it must be that heart disease he was warned about!" Bulma exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she sent a small prayer out for Goku's health.

Piccolo appeared to be discussing Goku condition with the rest of Z warriors as Dr. Gero observed the group with his cold steel blue eyes. Dr. Gero stood in the way of Mount Paozu, which is where Bulma supposed that Piccolo meant to send Goku. Bulma held her breath as she awaited the group's next move.

Due to his brash nature, Vegeta impatiently started to conjure up his energy as electric beams zipped around him and the earth under his feet began to rattle. With a loud cry, Vegeta expended his ki levels to the point that the ground was practically cratering underneath him. To everyone's amazement, Vegeta stood before them a super saiyan. Giving the tubby Android a charming smile, Vegeta charged into the startled robot. It wasn't too long before Vegeta handily dismantled the plump Android. He kicked the dismembered head of the fat Android towards Dr. Gero, smiling evilly at the elder robot. Dr. Gero did not look happy as he stared down at the broken pieces of his comrade. Vegeta appeared to be taunting the good doctor mercilessly and it didn't look like Dr. Gero was taking it lightly.

Piccolo used this moment of distraction to toss Goku into Yamcha's arms. Yamcha threw Goku over his back and rose into the air, almost colliding with the old man. Dr. Gero ignored this collision as he decided he would retreat from this battle as fast as he could and would return with reinforcements. Dr. Gero quickly turned away and then started flying away, right into Bulma's direction!

"Oh no, Trunks! We better go or we'll be discovered!" Bulma cried as she frantically hit buttons on the control board to move the aircraft in reverse direction. Yet, it was too late and Dr. Gero crashed into Bulma's aircraft, disrupting the invisibility shield. She was seen by everyone.

Not caring that the vehicle he had rammed into had an innocent woman and a child, Dr. Gero raised his palm and hit the vehicle's wing with an energy blast, since it stood in his route for escape. Vegeta was hot on his heels and he needed to get away fast to activate his other creations, Dr. Gero thought to himself as flew past the flailing aircraft. The plunging aircraft was also in Vegeta's way as he pursued the older looking Android, but Vegeta swerved around it, ignoring the occupants within. He was not going to let that old man elude him.

"Bulma! Nooooo!" Goku yelled desperately as he pushed himself out of Yamcha's grasp and dove to catch her screaming aircraft and then Yamcha followed in pursuit. The heavily injured Goku and Yamcha were able to catch Bulma's aircraft in time, allowing it to land gently on ground. Before Goku could reprimand Bulma, he ignored his heart pains and followed Vegeta's trail.

"Vegeta!" Goku called, sensing for his power level as he still clutched his heart. After flying toward Vegeta's direction, he saw the fellow saiyan looking around in every direction wildly.

"How did that old fart disappear like that?" Vegeta muttered to himself, confused.

"Why didn't you save Bulma and Trunks?! Didn't you see their plane falling?!" Goku asked angrily. Vegeta rolled his eyes and gave Goku a stoic glare.

"I had more important things to attend to, like apprehending that cowardly Android! I do not have the time to spare any thought for that annoying woman and her pesky child!" Vegeta responded.

"That pesky child is your son!" Goku heatedly replied, disbelief written all over his face. Then without meaning to he fell suddenly as a sharp pain shot through his heart. Vegeta quickly swooped down and caught the 3rd class saiyan.

"Kakarot, don't you think that you should be worrying about more urgent matters, like making your way home and taking that heart virus medicine that the strange boy gave you? Don't think that I'll let you die without me being the cause," Vegeta mocked as he tossed the wheezing Goku over his shoulder.

"I can't wait for a rematch!" Goku struggled to spit out as he was enraged that he wasted his wishes on this heartless mercenary instead of his first love. Where was the goodness that Goku had seen in him previously, had it just been a figment of his imagination?

Yamcha appeared on site and Vegeta swiftly threw the ailing saiyan at him.

"Make sure he survives this virus!" Vegeta commanded. "I still need to find that other Android!"

"I'm taking Goku back home either way, not because you ordered me to!" Yamcha scoffed. "Oh, you can discontinue your hunt for the Android, as Piccolo has already caught up with him and is turning him into scrap metal as we speak!" Then Yamcha promptly flew off with Goku in hand.

Vegeta looked shocked that the Namekian bested him in finding the other Android.

"Well, I'm not going to let that green fool have all the fun!" Vegeta pledged to himself as he sensed for Piccolo's ki.

* * *

Vegeta found the Namekian warrior skilfully attacking the other Android without even breaking a sweat. The Android's cap had fallen off exposing a clear encasing that held a human brain. The ancient looking Android looked angry yet nervous as he appeared to be backed into a corner

"You wretched Namekian, he was mine to defeat!" Vegeta yelled, soaring toward their skirmish.

Before Vegeta could interrupt, Piccolo sliced his hand across the Android's arm, breaking off his opponent's hand which disabled his ability to absorb energy. Piccolo sneered at the Android as he crumpled the robotic hand like an empty soda can.

"You aren't the only warrior who can exhibit cruelty to their enemy, Vegeta." Piccolo stated as he tossed the crushed hand back to their owner. "Did you know that I was created out of Kami's entity of pure evil?" Vegeta looked at Piccolo with begrudging respect, because he had to admit that he found the ruthless scene with the Android pretty amusing. Suddenly, the two of them moved their heads skyward as they felt another great ki level nearing them.

The lavender haired boy from the future descended on the scene, sword in hand.

"Trunks? You've returned?" Piccolo asked the boy. Vegeta did a double take as he stared at the boy from the future.

Am I hearing right, but did Piccolo just call that boy Trunks? Vegeta asked himself as he inspected the young man's facial features. The lavender hair, Bulma's cerulean blue eyes, the ability to turn super saiyan and his own royal shaped eyebrows were such a dead giveaway, this boy had to be his…son!

"Yes, my future hasn't changed since my visit 3 years ago, so I had to see if everything was going accordingly in this timeline but my worst fear has happened." Trunks explained to Piccolo as he eyed the wrecked Android below.

"Well, everything that you've predicted about those Androids isn't exactly true. They aren't half as strong as you had said," Piccolo replied.

"But these aren't the Androids that I've been facing in the future, they are lower scale version of them! I guess because of my last visit, I must have set this current timeline back somehow." Trunks concluded.

"What do you mean, boy?! That there could be more Androids and they're more powerful than this archaic junkyard metal here?" Vegeta interrupted as he nodded his head toward the severely damaged Android. Trunks looked directly at his father in his super saiyan state and dipped his head in the affirmative.

"Yes, you will witness the true power of the Androids once I activate Seventeen and Eighteen and they will avenge me for this day!" The elderly Android shouted out to them. Taking his only good hand, he sent an enormous energy blast that caused the rocky landscape around them to splinter. It was enough of a distraction for him to escape to a nearby canal, where he decided that he would sneak back to his secret laboratory on foot.

The other Z warriors came on the scene, with Gohan carrying Bulma and Trunks.

"What just happened? Did you finish off that really old looking Android?" Tien asked Piccolo.

"No, he got away. He must have escaped into one these rocky channels, knowing full well that he can't find him easily because we can't sense his energy," Piccolo answered with frustration.

"Dr. Gero is an Android?" Bulma asked, as Gohan set her and Trunks down.

"Woman, what do you mean Dr. Gero? That inventor who created the Androids is an Android himself?" Vegeta asked, eyes wild. Bulma glared at Vegeta since she was incensed that Vegeta didn't even try to save them when her aircraft fell. Goku, of all people, the one afflicted with a heart virus ended up catching her vehicle before it crashed. In spite all of that, her heart started to do that pitter-patter thing when she looked at Vegeta. Why was her heart so dumb when it came to Vegeta?

"Yes, you moronic monkey man, that was Dr. Gero who was accompanying that pudgy little Android that you defeated," Bulma responded with venom in her voice.

"Are you sure that it was Dr. Gero? How would YOU know something like that?" Vegeta asked looking slightly ruffled from her insult.

"I know because I know! I've seen his picture in one of my dad's scientific journals. The scientific community perceives Dr. Gero to be brilliant scientist, although he's also famous for being a bigheaded jerk just like you!" Bulma responded as the rest of Z warrior laughed at their heated exchange. "Also, there is no mention of him being an Android, he had always been a human."

"When we were fighting, his hat fell off and you could clearly see a human brain inside the Android," Piccolo said.

"He actually turned himself into one of his own creations? He much more eccentric that we originally believed," Bulma gasped.

"In my timeline, Dr. Gero was destroyed by his Androids Seventeen and Eighteen," Trunks piped up.

"Oh hello! I see that you've come back. What brings you by?" Bulma asked the mysterious young boy with a bright smile.

"Bulma, there is no point in hiding his identity anymore. This boy's name is Trunks. That baby you're holding is who he'll grow up to be," Piccolo interposed. "He's back because it seems as if his timeline hasn't changed from his last visit three years ago."

Bulma's eyes widened as she stared at her future son and looked back to the child in her arms that she raised up to her eye level. The resemblance was remarkable.

"Oh kami, Trunks! You're going grow up to be quite a cutie pie!" Bulma gushed, hugging the baby close and the infant Trunks started to gurgle and the future Trunks started to blush.

"We must focus on more pressing matters. Like the Android Dr. Gero escaped and said he would activate more powerful Androids. Would you have any idea of where he might have gone?" Piccolo asked Bulma, seeing as she recognized the good doctor and may know the location of his renowned laboratory.

"Yes! We need to get to it before he activates those two androids! We may still have time to destroy his lab," Trunks chimed in.

"The journal said he had hidden laboratory in the mountains, somewhere close to North City. Your best bet is to look for it in that great mountain range just north of the city. That would be best place to hide a secret laboratory," Bulma responded as she bit her fingertip thoughtfully.

"I didn't know that I was in the presence of such tender little babies. What makes you all think that we should destroy the lab at all? I'm a super saiyan now and will most likely have enough power to demolish those trivial little Androids," Vegeta interrupted.

"Father, no. I have the ability to turn into a super saiyan too and I can't even defeat these Androids," Trunks expressed with concern. Vegeta grunted with disapproval.

"That's because you are weak and had that silly woman raise you," Vegeta said. "Now, if you'll excuse me there are few more Androids that need me to defeat them."

Without another word, Vegeta took off and headed north.

"I have to stop him from his own stupidity!" Trunks exclaimed and took off right after him.

"I'm with Trunks, I think the best course of action is to destroy the lab before those other Androids are activated," Piccolo stated to the other Z warriors. "We need to beat Vegeta to those labs!"

"I'm sure with all four of us searching for the lab, we have a better chance than Vegeta does." Krillin said.

"Wait a minute. I need one of you guys to take me home! Trunks' diaper needs to be changed and I have no way of getting home since Dr. Gero ruined the wing of my aircar!" Bulma interjected.

"Gohan, you take Bulma home. Tien, Krillin and I should be enough people to find and destroy that lab," Piccolo asked his young student and Gohan nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Piccolo. Come on, Bulma let's go!" Gohan replied good-naturedly, picking her up once more.

"Thanks Gohan! I really appreciate this!" Bulma told him as Gohan manoeuvred her into comfortable position in his arms.

"No problem, Bulma! I'd do anything for you two. If it wasn't for Trunks, my dad wouldn't have a chance of surviving his heart virus," Gohan said. "And I've always seen you as another mother figure."

Hearing such words from Gohan warmed Bulma's heart.

"Trunks! I want you grow up to be just as thoughtful and polite as young Gohan here!" Bulma demanded of her baby as he was making little spit bubbles.

"Bulma, I don't think you have to worry about that. The future Trunks seems pretty cool." Gohan said with Goku-like smile. Bulma smiled back.

"He did seem pretty cool, didn't he?" Bulma responded with a softer smile, holding her Trunks closer as she stroked the back of his of small head. Her son looked like he was going to grow up to be an amazing and well-mannered man, despite Vegeta being his father. His future was going to be bright just as long as the Z warriors were able to defeat those Androids.


	25. Chapter 25 - Prelude to the End

**_Hi guys, this following chapter was supposed to be the FINAL CHAPTER that I've been promising two or three chapters ago *blushes* but it running pretty long because what I have in mind for the end is pretty action-packed. So, I hope this "prelude" will tide everybody over until I've finished the ending. I hope everyone continues to stay tuned!_**

* * *

_Chapter 25 – Prelude to the End_

"Open up for the airplane!" Bulma cooed as she took a spoonful of carrot baby food and tried to place it in Trunks' mouth. But Trunks didn't open up the hanger, so to speak.

"Come on sweetie, the faster you finish your food, the faster we can watch the rest of the Cell Games!" Bulma tried to entice but he wouldn't budge his lips open. Bulma could overhear her father watching the Cell Games on his high-tech entertainment system in the den and she itched to watch it with him. These games were just as exciting as the World Martial Arts tournaments from the past, maybe even more so! Cell had demolished Mr. Satan and they were in the midst of watching his match with Goku, which was nail biter. But then Trunks started to get fussy and she knew it was time for his lunch.

"This is one of the few times I wish you were more like your father," Bulma grumbled as she wiped his mouth of baby food residue.

"Dearie, why don't you play some K-pop music for him? It worked like a charm the last time," Mrs. Briefs chimed from the kitchen counter. "He was so distracted, he didn't even notice how much he hated the taste."

"If I hear that one song one more time, I will barf, I swear!" Bulma assured.

"Well honey, maybe you should try feeding him that banana baby food. You know that's his favourite." Mrs. Briefs resolved. Bulma giggled thinking about how her own little monkey loved banana baby food, a trait most definitely passed on by Vegeta's ape heritage.

"He finished the last jar of banana baby food two nights ago, we don't have anymore," Bulma answered as she frowned at the full jar of carrot baby food.

"Well, that's what grandmothers are for!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Bulma raised her eyebrows, as she didn't think her mom looked anything like a grandma. "Seeing how much our little Trunks loved banana baby food, I stocked up enough of that stuff to last us several months!"

"Great! Hand over some to me!" Bulma said with relief. Maybe she still had a chance to catch end of Goku's match, which looked like it would be the last one of the games.

"You can find cases of the baby food in the pantry next to the wine cellar," Mrs. Briefs answered sweetly.

"Mom, can't you get it for me, pretty please?" Bulma asked, batting her eyelashes profusely. The wine cellar was located on the far end of the Mansion's basement.

"Oh, come on dear! I'm not one of your boyfriends, that won't work on me! And I'm busy, can't you see I'm decorating this 3-tier cake for the Cell Games victory party we're throwing later?" Mrs. Briefs stated as she filled up a piping bag with royal icing.

"Fine! I'll get it!" Bulma replied with slight annoyance. "I'll be back before you know it, my little monkey!" Bulma said, playfully tapping the tip of his button nose and she left.

"Gah..." Trunks murmured as he waved his arms about in goodbye. Mrs. Briefs smiled at her adorable young grandson.

"Wait until you see the end result! It will be magnificent!" Mrs. Briefs promised, lifting her piping bag to the bottom tier. A glop of pastel blue icing squeezed out ungracefully.

"Oh my! That's not attractive at all, is it?!" Mrs. Briefs asked Trunks.

"Dut doot!" Trunks appeared to agree. Looking at her piping bag, Mrs. Briefs started to turn red.

"Silly me! I forgot to insert one of my special silver piping tips!" Mrs. Briefs claimed, smacking herself in head in embarrassment. "I think I might have left them in my jewellery box again! Trunks, you keep your eye on the cake and make sure grandpa doesn't eat any of it!" Mrs. Briefs instructed as she hurried to her room upstairs to retrieve her collection of piping tips. Trunks sat silently in his high chair, alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Goku was pretty winded from his sparring match with Cell. He looked across to the "perfect" being and was happy to find that at least Cell looked just as breathless too.

"I forfeit. Gohan, I need you to take over for me." Goku said between breaths.

"Dad? Are you sure? I don't even think you were fighting to your full potential," Gohan replied, confused with his father's performance.

"Yeah Goku, are you sure you want Gohan to take over for you?" Krillin asked and the other Z fighters nodded. "I'm sure if you pop one of those senzu beans, you'll overthrow him eventually. You were doing pretty well against him."

"Also, do you really want your young son to face that monster?" Yamcha threw in. "He has his whole life ahead of him."

"I'll have everybody know that Gohan is the only one out of all us that has it in him to defeat Cell. His power surpasses my own!" Goku proclaimed proudly. The Z fighters started murmur in disbelief at Goku's statement. "Look, I'll prove how confident I am in my Gohan by giving Cell a senzu bean as well, just to be fair!"

Without warning, Goku tossed one of his senzu beans to Cell. Cell smiled shakily at Goku's stupidity and chewed the bean.

"Goku, no! I don't think you should have done that!" Tien said with a worried expression on his face.

"Trust me, that senzu bean won't help him much after Gohan's through with him," Goku told his friend. Goku winked at his son. "Also Gohan, you got a little peak at Cell's abilities from my previous match with him. I'm sure you know what needs to be done to defeat him."

"Yes father. I understand..." Gohan answered solemnly and ascended above the ring that Cell had destroyed during his fight with Goku. The Z warriors gasped as they felt Gohan's ki rise to levels that were even higher than Goku's.

Smirking at the child warrior, Cell soared toward Gohan, undaunted by Gohan's brand new power levels. The child's power level may be higher than most but that didn't mean that it was higher than his own.

"Let's get this over with. I need to get home and study for a history test tomorrow," Gohan stated indifferently which infuriated Cell. "And believe me, my mom is whole lot scarier than you'll ever be." Irritated by Gohan's goading, Cell cried out loudly as he hurled himself at the young warrior.

* * *

Cell was taken aback from his fight with Goku's son. How did the kid manage to get so strong? Whatever he tried to do to bring the kid down, the kid just came back at him stronger than before, practically unscathed. Cell glowered at the young saiyan and his warrior friends, as destroying Sixteen in front of them didn't give him the satisfaction that he seeked.

His eyes narrowed on a familiar face from his original timeline. The lavender hair one, Trunks. It was his time machine that allowed Cell to come to this timeline to meet with Seventeen and Eighteen and eventually reach his perfect state. However, if it wasn't for Trunks' interference and warning everyone, Gohan's fighting abilities wouldn't be as superior as they were now.

"You!" Cell shouted, pointing to Trunks. "You're not the only one who can meddle with time!"

Recalling what Gohan had told him during their battle about attacking his friends, Cell decided to attack his lousy friends anyways. Plus, he needed everyone to be distracted so he could complete his latest goal. Cell stood tall as he summoned up additional energy for his next task. With a grunt, his retracted tail popped out eight little blue miniature versions of himself, much to the dismay of the Z warriors.

"Go forth my little Cell Juniors! Wreak havoc on them all!" Cell encouraged as he laugh manically. The seven little Cell Juniors skipped happily toward the bewildered Z warriors as the eighth one traipsed sneakily away, as it had a far more nefarious plan to perform.

"This may be surprising to you, Gohan. But annihilating Sixteen hasn't quite quenched my appetite like I thought it would. Would you care to help me out with that?" Cell taunted. Gohan growled, thinking about how Cell cruelly destroyed the peaceable Android Sixteen.

"You're going wish that you never tried to get on my bad side after I'm through with you!" Gohan promised as he launched himself into his underhanded opponent.

* * *

Goku wasn't one for arithmetic but he thought there was something odd about Cell creating eight Cell Juniors, when there were only seven warriors to face them. As if on autopilot, Goku manoeuvred himself handily against the little Cell Junior as he thought about the eighth one.

Where did that eighth Cell Junior disappear to? Goku thought to himself as he blocked a punch to face and countered with a quick jab to the little guy's chest. He thought he might have seen the eighth one heading towards the west, actually toward West City if he remembered correctly. But what was in West City that would hold any interest for Cell? Anyone with a sizable power level was here, just like Cell wanted. It certainly boggled his mind more than Goku wanted it to, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Then Goku sputtered as he recalled Cell's last words before he created all those Cell Juniors.

Cell had pointed to Trunks and vowed that he had the ability to meddle with time just like Trunks did. The only thing in West City that would allow Cell to disturb the timeline was...BABY TRUNKS! Goku snapped right into shape after his realization and punched his Cell Junior hard in the face. He had to hurry to Capsule Corp and save Bulma's baby before it was too late.

"Hay, I got to go save your life! Take care of this for me?!" Goku yelled, as he flung his Cell Junior in Trunks direction. Due to Trunks focus, he had been mercilessly massacring his Cell Junior with ease. However, he jumped back in surprise when he saw Goku's Cell Junior fly toward him.

"Uhh...okay sure Goku!" Trunks called back, not seeing the need to argue with Goku when it was quite obvious that Goku was pretty damn brilliant when it came to fighting tactics. Maybe Goku thought if Trunks could defeat two Cell Juniors it would save his life in the future somehow, Trunks thought to himself as he tried to interpret Goku's statement.

Before he left, Goku took a quick look at Gohan and witnessed Cell obliterating Sixteen's remaining head. Goku cringed, knowing that Cell would certainly regret that action later as he saw the saiyan rage fill Gohan's eyes. Goku wanted to stick around to observe this moment of greatness in a warrior's life but he had a baby to save. Placing his forefingers to his forehead he used his instant transmission technique to get to Capsule Corp. as soon as he could.


	26. Chapter 26 - Goku to the Rescue

_Chapter 26 – Goku to the Rescue_

"Waaaah!" Baby Trunks cried flailing his arms about. He still sat alone in the kitchen.

"Poor little baby, maybe a warm bottle of milk will calm your nerves?" Cell Junior purred, entering the kitchen.

Trunks abruptly stopped crying as he looked upon the new visitor. He tilted his head to the side and then began to giggle uncontrollably, clapping his hands at the appearance of his new guest.

"You think I have a funny face, do you? Well, I'm glad to bring you some joy before I end your life," Cell Junior said with an evil smirk as he started to charge energy at his fingertips.

"Trunks, my baby! I finally found your baby food, no more reasons to cry," Bulma called from the hallway as she approached the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I better finish you off fast!" Cell Junior shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?!" Bulma cried in terror as she stepped into the doorway and saw a tinier version of Cell collecting energy at his fingertips as he waved it toward her son. Without another thought, Bulma ran toward Trunks and shielded her beloved child. Bulma was hit full blast with Cell Junior's attack, as she fell over Trunks' high chair. Just then Goku materialized and witnessed Bulma sacrificing herself for Trunks.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled as Bulma hit the floor. The wrath that he felt at the moment was indescribable, all he could see was red and all he could feel fire. The ends of his hair turned gold like the blazing and raging fire he felt burning inside him and an angry glow surrounded him. Fixing a deadly stare at the miniature Cell, Goku strode toward the little cretin. Goku snatched up the little Cell Junior with fierce speed and without giving him a chance to plead for his life, Goku snapped his head off. Knowing that Cell had the ability to regenerate himself, he powered his palms with his ki and crumpled up Cell Junior's small body into dust.

"Goku...Goku, how's Trunks? Is he's ok...?" Bulma coughed and blood spurted out of her mouth. At the timid sound of her voice, immediately Goku's anger calmed and his super saiyan form was doused. He immediately ran to Bulma's side, crouching over her and holding her close in his arms.

"Bulma, you're still alive!" Goku breathed in relief, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent once more. Bulma coughed once again.

"Trunks, he's alive? The blast didn't go through me and touch him?" Bulma asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the numbness she felt taking over. Goku looked back at his high chair and the young baby was curled up in the corner of his seat, rigid fear set on his young features.

"Yes, he's alive, thank Kami! He just needs his mom to get better and take care of him," Goku reassured as Bulma's lips trembled.

"Goku, no. I don't think I'm going to get better..." Bulma said tearfully with a remorseful smile. "But I am lucky though, I did get to see what a fine young man he'll grow up to be before I go...Please watch over him..."

"Bulma! Stop saying silly things like that! You're going to be just fine, we'll take you to the hospital and you're going to get better. Trunks will grow up with his mother by his side..." Goku insisted as he gazed into Bulma's watery eyes, but even as he said the words he felt her life force fading quickly. Even tears began form in his own eyes as watched his first love take her last breaths.

Bulma stared into Goku's dark onyx eyes and saw a wealth of emotion in them and she felt something familiar about the expression. Too familiar.

"Goku..." she rasped, reaching up for his face. "I think I..."

Then her hand dropped down and Bulma fell limp in his arms.

"BUUUUULMAAAAAA...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku cried out in anguish, tears falling freely from his eyes and his hair turned golden once more from the raw emotion he was feeling. He felt as if heart split into two halves.

"Oh dear, what happened?!" Mrs. Briefs asked fearfully, horror in her eyes from seeing her daughter's body unmoving and bloody in Goku's arms and Trunks looking as pale as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

"Don't you worry Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs and Trunks. I'll make him pay," Goku vowed to himself as he returned to the tournament area.

By the time Goku returned, Gohan still maintained the upper hand over Cell, even though the rest of the onlookers watched amazed since they could sense that Cell has raised his ki to his maxium level. Many of the Z fighters were astonished at Gohan's strength, but Goku looked upon his son knowingly. He knew he should be feeling proud but Goku couldn't stop thinking about the tragic loss of Bulma. As soon as he saw an opening, Goku would make Cell rue the day he decided to father those eight little bastards.

Cell fired a massive Kamehameha toward Gohan, the power of it was enough to destroy the earth if Gohan didn't take the brunt of it. Without a slightest tremble of fear, Gohan released a loud groan as he raised his arms and pushed his palms forward.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA…!" Gohan recited, deflecting Cell's ki blast with an even larger one. Gohan's Kamehameha almost completed encompassed Cell, but the devious Android swerved to his right. The power of Gohan's attack blew off a large chunk of Cell's torso and head.

"Gohan, kill him quick! Before my genes take over and he regenerates!" Piccolo instructed his pupil.

"Gohan, make the pathetic insect suffer, like the cockroach he is!" Goku commanded uncharacteristically, still looking for a moment to intervene and end the Android's life for himself. Gohan nodded at his father, the memory of Sixteen's crushed head still fresh in his mind.

But just as Piccolo predicted, Cell had regenerated himself completely whole but at a cost to his pride. Cell felt such shame and frustration with his own performance against Gohan, that he felt it necessary to go to extreme measures to defeat his opponent. Brazenly, Cell began collecting his energy to transform to the form that was equivalent to the Ultra Super Saiyan state.

"My goodness! His power levels are dangerously high!" Piccolo exclaimed as he watched in revulsion at Cell's expanding power. "How are we going to defeat him like that?"

"Gohan, I still think you have pretty good chance against him! Cell taunted me for fighting him in the exact same state! He'll have no speed that way!" Trunks interjected, recognizing Cell's latest form.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Gohan said ironically. Gohan soared toward with Cell with one goal in mind: Annihilation.

Cell smiled evilly as Gohan approached. As soon as Gohan was within his reach, Cell started to pummel the exasperating child warrior with his supercharged fists. However, as much as Cell tried he could not connect his fists with his target. Gohan was proving to be too quick of an opponent and it was wearing Cell down.

"I think it's my turn now," Gohan said, returning Cell's evil smile. With no mercy for his enemy, Gohan slammed his fist hard into Cell's stomach with as much force he could muster. With a loud sputtering gasp, Cell regurgitated Android Eighteen, forcing him back into his Semi-Perfect form. Eighteen lay unconscious at his feet, covered in a transparent gloop.

"ENOUGH! It's time to end this!" Cell cried, kicking Eighteen out of his way. With a grunt, Cell started to pump his Semi-Perfect state with high levels of ki. Cell's body began to inflate like a hot air balloon to accommodate the levels of ki he was summoning.

"He's initiating his self-destruction mode!" Piccolo yelled to Gohan. Gohan stood in awe at Cell's doubling form, unsure of how to detonate Cell's latest attack. Goku quickly took action, using his Instant Transmission technique to get between Gohan and Cell.

"Did you really I'd let you off so easy after what you did to Bulma?" Goku asked in a dangerous tone as he wrapped one arm around Cell's neck as he placed his two fingers to forehead and they disappeared.

* * *

"My planet! My most beautiful, wonderful planet! Destroyed!" King Kai cried as he picked through the left over debris on Snake-Way path. A halo glowed over his head as it did Bubbles, Gregory and Goku. "And in exchange for a miniscule planet like Earth! Goku, what were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry King Kai, but I had to do it! I couldn't let Cell destroy my home!" Goku explained apologetically. "I had to make sure he paid for all the pain he caused when he was Earth. He needed to be stopped!"

"Goku, Cell's not dead." King Kai revealed.

"How can that be?!" Goku asked shocked.

"He used your Instant Transmission move and has returned to Earth," King Kai said knowingly, as his antennae twitched. "But since you're dead, you can't use your Instant Transmission technique to go back to Earth."

"You mean he could still destroy Earth after all I did?" Goku asked.

King Kai raised his finger to his lips to shush Goku as his antennae twitched crazily.

"Cell almost fatally injured Future Trunks. Vegeta's gone crazy! But it's not looking good. Cell was able to get back into his Perfect State somehow. Cell is going to finish him off. " King Kai reported despondently.

Goku's face fell with disappointment. Then King Kai gasped in delight.

"Gohan saved him! But...oh no! It cost him his arm!" King Kai described. "Your son has amazing spirit, he's still defending the planet with a broken arm! But I'm afraid he won't be able to defeat Cell with that injury."

"King Kai, there must be something you can do! You have to let me help him!" Goku pleaded. King Kai looked into Goku's eyes and saw his earnest expression. Goku sacrificed so much for his planet, King Kai thought to himself. Goku sacrificed his own life, time with his friends, a lifetime with his family and his first love.

"Hold my shoulder, Goku. I have the ability to allow your spirit some limited time on Earth, so make it count." King Kai accepted Goku's plea.

Goku readily grasped King Kai's shoulder and instantly felt his spirit falling back to the Tournament site. He floated in the air as he watched the scene before him. Cell in his Perfect state, with a Kamehameha launched towards Gohan and Gohan facing him, manoeuvring his good arm to launch his own. Goku stood behind his young son and aided him in completing the Kamehameha attack.

"KAAAA...MEEE...HAA...ME...HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan and Goku cried together, releasing a massive blast that zoomed towards Cell's direction. The father and son attack seem slightly smaller than Cell's Kamehameha which caused the two of them to push their forces harder. Cell laughed maniacally as he pushed his blast further and willed it to become even larger than theirs, focusing on injured Gohan. Using this moment of distraction from Cell, Vegeta threw his own very powerful ki blast which threw Cell off-kilter, allowing Gohan's blast to completely envelop Cell's form, obliterating the evil Android into tiny pieces.

Goku smiled proudly at his son as he felt his few moments on earth drain away. In a few short seconds Goku found himself back again on Snake-Way, grasping his sensei's shoulder.

"You've finally destroyed him," King Kai breathed solemnly.

"Thank Kami!" Goku exclaimed, releasing a breath of relief and falling onto his butt from exhaustion.

"Well, Goku...now we can discuss more important matters, like the destruction of my planet!" King Kai shouted, feeling comfortable with reprimanding him since danger to the Earth was out of the way.

"I'm sorry, King Kai. I thought maybe your planet might be able to withstand it." Goku apologized again. "I know! Now that I'm dead, I have all this free time, I'll just help you build a new one!"

Goku immediately got up and started collecting the bits and pieces that was left of King Kai's planet. King Kai chuckled at Goku's actions. Whatever anger he may have had toward Goku over the ruin of his planet, it dissipated.

"Goku, you silly boy, my planet cannot be rebuilt. So, you can stop trying," King Kai laughed. "I guess I'll have to move back to the Grand Kai's planet. You can meet me there after you go check in at Earth's check-in station. "

"The check-in station? Does that mean I have to take Snake-Way all the way back?!" Goku asked incredulously as he stared the winding path before him.

"Goku, I'll have you know that you're not only my best student but my favourite student. And it's because of this, I'll do you this favour." King Kai stated as he slapped Goku hard on his back, right between the shoulder blades. Goku felt a slight tickle in the spot that King Kai struck him and before he knew it he felt a warm energy unfurl from his back and he began float off the ground.

"King Kai, you gave me wings?!" Goku said with excitement, as he admired his new angel wings.

"These wings are even faster than you flying on your own. You'll get to Earth's check-in station and back here in no time! By then, all the arrangements will have been made." King Kai replied.

"Thank you, King Kai! I'll see you soon!" Goku waved and he flew off.

* * *

The trip to the check-in station was a breeze, King Kai wasn't lying about the speed of these new wings. Goku landed at the end of long twisting line that stood in front of King Yemma's large desk. He looked at the people ahead of him and a familiar flash of blue caught his eye.

"Bulma?" Goku breathed.

At the sound of his voice saying her name, Bulma turned around. A gasp of shock escaped her lips as she took in the view of Goku with his halo and angel wings.

"Goku!" Bulma cried, running toward him losing her place in line. She leapt into his arms, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard. Goku was startled with her reaction but responded to her kiss, groaning with pleasure. Her sweet lips on his made him feel just as alive as it always did. Finally he pushed her away.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Goku asked, out of breath and confused with her reaction. Bulma looked up at him with her twinkling cerulean eyes, as she touched her swollen lips from their kissing. The energy that surrounded them was just as magnetic as he once remembered.

"Goku...I remember everything. Our night at the Capsule house, our last journey for the dragonballs...your unselfish wishes for the planet," Bulma explained, with a slight strain on the latter part.

"How could you remember everything?" Goku said in amazement.

"You wished that for the rest of my life, I would be in love with Vegeta. But Goku, I'm no longer alive and fully remember who my heart belongs to. And this time around, I don't plan on letting you go so easily," Bulma responded, cupping his face tenderly like she had in their past. Goku could not describe in words the joy he felt at that moment.

"There is no reason why we can't be together now, is there?" Bulma inquired with a playful look in her eyes, daring him to say no to her when she knew that he never could.

"If there is, I don't want to know," Goku responded gruffly as he pulled her into his arms for an intimate kiss that he'd been wanting to give her for longest time. To get some privacy from the other on-lookers in line, Goku wrapped his angel wings about them. There was no guilt or shame in their kiss, just their yearning for each other finally fulfilled.

They may have lost their lives but they had found their love.


	27. Epilogue - No Regrets

_Epilogue – No Regrets_

Bulma wiped her forehead of the grime that built up after long day of hard work.

"Bulma, I think we can pick up on the repairs of this electric buggy tomorrow morning," Gregory sqeaked, attempting to pull the wrench out of her other hand. "I'm hungry and I think dinner will be served pretty soon." Bubbles clapped his hand in agreement, hopping up and down.

Bulma twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she looked over her handiwork. The buggy's repairs were near completion and would run like brand new once she was done.

"But Gregory, we're so close to completing it!" Bulma said excitedly, itching for it to finally be done so she could collect on her reward. Then her stomach grumbled disgustingly and she blushed, knowing that she was the source for the ghastly sound. Gregory tried his hardest to suck in his laughter.

"I guess what they say is true about couples that live together, start to look like each other!" Gregory finally said between laughs when he couldn't hold it in any longer, Bubbles joined in as he rolled around on the ground.

"Don't make me break out the mallot!" Bulma teased as she shut the lid of her tool box closed, accepting that she would have to finish the buggy the next day.

* * *

Bulma sat down to eat, freshly showered and groomed, looking nothing like the mess she felt like earlier. Wearing a long summer dress with a braided belt, one shade lighter than her aquamarine eyes, with her long silken curls draping loosely down her back, she was the perfect picture of casual elegance. She wished she could say the same for Goku, who had just arrived to the dinner table and took the seat across from her.

The corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement as she took in the view of Goku's rough appearance from his long day of training for the Other World Tournament that King Kai entered him into. His spiky hair was tousled, there were some faint scratches along his well-muscled arms and there were a few rips in his normally impeccable gi. However, she found him incredibly cute in his roughened up state, she thought as she bit down on her lower lip and she couldn't wait to have him all to herself later in the evening. Goku caught her staring at him and could almost read her thoughts with the way she looking at him, so he winked back at her with a mischievous smile.

King Kai took his seat at the head of the table, which meant that dinner could commence. A large throng of servants strode out of the kitchen, carrying platters laden with succulent food. They left all their platters on the table with flourish before exiting the dining hall. Bulma's eyes always widened at the copius amounts of food during their meal time. Even though she was accostumed to living in the lap of luxury her whole life, her new life on the Grand Kai's planet was at whole another level of extravagance. The Grand Kai's lavish palace almost made Capsule Corp. look like a meagre hovel.

King Kai and Goku immediately dove into their meal without grabbing eating untensils and Bulma suppressed her giggles as she laid her linen napkin across her lap.

"Oh, Bulma! King Yemma wanted me to send you his regards," King Kai said between mouthfuls. "He was very impressed with improvements that you did home entertainment system and he says that servant bot you constructed works like dream!"

Goku nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement with King Kai, his mouth too full to agree with words. Bulma waved off the compliment.

"Oh, it's the least I could do for him, considering how he allowed me to keep my body in the afterlife and all," Bulma replied gratefully as she heaped some donburi onto her plate.

"The Grand Kai's science lab and workshop are pretty lucky to have a girl like you at their helm now. After all the rave reviews I'm hearing about you, I'm really looking forward to the completion of that electric buggy of mine! The Grand Kai's planet is much larger than my old one and I'll need it to get around," King Kai said as he grabbed a dinner roll, slathering butter all over it.

"The buggy is coming along nicely and will probably be finished tomorrow," Gregory chirped up from his plate of spinach and weeds.

"Ah, looks like you'll be visiting your son sooner than you thought!" King Kai guffawed, spraying crumbs from his lips.

"Those were the terms of our agreement," Bulma reminded as she raised her champagne flute up to him. Kami knew she didn't have the patience to sit through another one of King Kai's open mike nights. But then again, to see her son's face she would most likely sit through hundreds of King Kai's open mike nights, no matter how lame his jokes were getting. Luckily, Bulma enjoyed her latest task of fixing his electric buggy to get her five minute visit.

Bulma sighed happily as she took in the scene before her. After the issue with Bojack was resolved, there was such peace and happiness that followed, on Earth and in her afterlife. Who would have thought she would find such happiness after her sacrifice? If Bulma was truly honest with herself, she never really believed that she and Goku could live a life of complete happiness together without experiencing some reservations. Even if they had made their wishes like they had originally planned, there would always be some guilt remaining from their knowledge of their true timeline and who they had left behind to be together. But fate certainly became a strange friend of theirs. When she had considered it to be an enemy that was always scheming to keep them apart, fate surprised her yet again and found a way to bring them together with no regrets between them.

* * *

_I believe there's a place where the restless souls wander, burdened by the weight of their own sadness. _

_They wait for a chance to set the wrong things right. __Only then can they be reunited with the ones they love. _

_Sometimes, a crow shows them the way; because sometimes, love is stronger than death._

_- City of Angels_

* * *

_**Hate it or love it, that's the ending everybody. And just to let everyone in on a secret, when I set out to write this story, I had it in my head that this was always going to be a true Goku and Bulma love story. I had to create just the right circumstances for them to be together. I threw Vegeta in there as a possible love interest just to create some suspense and because writing dialogue between Bulma and Vegeta was so much fun. Either way, I apologize for creating hope for those readers on Team Vegeta during this tale but there are like a bajillion Vegeta and Bulma stories out there and I hope that y'all can see that for this particular story, Goku and Bulma just belong together.**_


	28. Bonus Chapter

_**I would like to dedicate this following chapter to my husband since this is really his idea and for always bugging me about finishing this story. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those readers and reviewers who kept reading until the end, even though this story had a pretty devious author *blushes*. Good or bad, every review made me smile, some made me chuckle, while others encouraged to me to keep writing. I just need you all to know that I really appreciated each one. My intention was to keep everyone on their toes and I hope the ending satisfied most of you!**_

_**Also for this following chapter to make any sense, I need everybody to pretend that in Chapter 8, when Bulma finally confesses her love for Goku, that he had a Kakarot moment and threw Bulma on the hood of her car and just had his dirty way with her, just before they go their separate ways. I'm thinking by now most of you can guess what this "Bonus Chapter" is all about. If you still have the stomach for that kind of entertainment (which my doofus apparently does), please read on...**_

* * *

_BONUS CHAPTER – When it Comes to the Case Trunks Briefs…_

"Hello, everyone! I would like to introduce you all to my first guest Bulma. Now Bulma is here on our show to find out the paternity of her two month old son Trunks." An elderly gentleman asked her, as he smiled down to the adorable baby in the basinet next to the brand new mother. "Now Bulma, can you please tell the audience how you ended up in this situation?"

"Well, Maury, it's really complicated," Bulma started to say as she crossed her leg over the other, thinking of a way to relay the story without sounding like a complete floozy to the audience.

"Me and this guy, Goku. We've been in love with each other since we were practically kids! But you know how that can be, sometimes you're around the person so much you don't even know in love with him until much much much later, " Bulma explained, hoping to gain some sympathy from the elderly host. "Before I came to realization that I had been in love with Goku, he's already gotten married to a total shrew and I'm housing the prince of his alien race!"

"Do go on!" Maury replied, excited to hear the remaining details. This story that he was listening to seemed really different from the other cases he was so accustomed to. It was nice to hear something different for a change.

"Well, as soon as I figured out I had these feelings for him, I had to tell him Maury! I couldn't go on without knowing if he had the same feelings for me. And he admitted that he had the same feelings for me! Then…well you can say we both got a little carried away," Bulma explained as the audience gasped at her story.

"Sounds like you got more than 'a little' carried away there if you're here for a paternity test." Maury replied and his guests laughed at his comment.

"Well, it was only a one-time thing. He was married and didn't want to leave his family which I can respect. But we had been in love with each other for most of our lives, so we had to experience it at least once…" Bulma defended her past behaviour as best as possible, yet it still managed to elicit some boo's from the audience.

"Well, when does the second potential father come into the picture?" Maury asked, as his staff tested the paternity of her child with two DNA samples.

"I was really heartbroken over my situation with Goku, so I may have turned to Vegeta for some...uh...comfort," Bulma explained as she blushed a deep tomato red, realizing that despite her best efforts she still probably came off as a floozy.

"When we contacted Goku for the show, he thought he might be the father but his wife certainly didn't. Here's a message they made for you before the taping of today's show." Maury said as he directed Bulma's gaze to the large projector screen.

An image of Goku looking confusedly into the camera popped up with whispered voices of the producers asking him to start his message. Looking directly camera, Goku smiled.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku waved cheerfully. "The people on this show are telling me that I could be the father of your baby. Which I guess makes sense after what we did on top of your car that day we told each other that we loved each other-"

"Goku! Get out the way!" Chichi interjected, shoving Goku aside.

"Bulma, you're just a hussy that's been trying to dig your claws into my man since day one! I'm not buying into that whole, we-were-in-love-with-each-other-for-such-long-time, story either! I bet you invented something to make my Goku do those things with you on the hood of your car!" Chichi seethed angrily into the camera.

"Maybe she used some barbecue ribs scented perfume, yah, that's how I think she did," Chichi uttered loudly to herself getting distracted by her own individual thoughts. More whispering off-camera could be heard requesting that Chichi focus back to her original message.

"Right, back to the home wrecker. Bulma, once this test proves that Goku is not the father, I want you to leave Goku and our family the hell alone!" Chichi said as she shook her fist and the message cut out.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Goku and Chichi to the show!" Maury said loudly, getting up from his chair and walking over to the stairs that were just off to side of the stage, waiting to greet his new guests.

As Goku and Chichi walked out, they were welcomed by a mix of boo's and cheers from the studio audience. Goku appeared to be amused from the audience reactions, where Chichi appeared to get madder and madder. After shaking hands with the host Goku moved toward the empty seat next to Bulma, but Chichi quickly got between them and shoved the chair across to the other end of the stage.

"Sit there!" Chichi instructed her husband, pointing to the chair. Goku acquiesced, dropping into the newly moved seat and waved to Bulma and her baby. Chichi grabbed another chair and moved it next to his, all the while giving Bulma her best stink eye.

"Now, Chichi it seems clear to me that you don't think Goku is the father of Bulma's child. What gives you such conviction?" Maury asked the ruffled housewife.

"Bulma has always been a hoe! I'm surprised you've only narrowed it down to two possibilities. She's always panting after the latest good-looking guy. In our circle of friends, it had always been an amusing character trait. But now she crossed the line," Chichi insulted.

"So what if I like looking at good-looking men, what straight woman doesn't? And just because I admire the opposite sex, doesn't mean I'm doing anything else with them!" Bulma threw back. "That doesn't make me a hoe, you crazy nag!"

"Oh sure, the girl who wanted to show off her panties in exchange for a dragonball is claiming that she's not a hoe!" Chichi retaliated.

"Goku, you told her about that?!" Bulma gasped, looking directly at Goku.

"Well, how else was I suppose to explain to Chichi how I knew what women's underwear looked like? She wanted to know how I knew, when I asked her why she only wore grandma panties," Goku defended his loud mouth.

"GOKU! You don't say stuff like on live television!" Chichi yelled, her face flushed due to her husband revealing to the whole world that she wore granny panties.

"I was young and stupid back then, I'm still not the skank that you're making me out to be!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh yeah, then why are we here?" Chichi answered, crossing her arms as she proved her point with a satisfied smirk.

"Because your husband couldn't keep it in his pants!" Bulma countered, surprising some cheers from the audience.

"Admit it! You invented some delicious smelling perfume! My husband wouldn't go near you otherwise!" Chichi cried back.

"Chichi, now why would you say something so rude? Bulma's my best friend and I like being near her," Goku said, obviously not grasping the situation before him. "And you smell delicious all the time and we don't do things on top cars."

Chichi sputtered in disbelief from Goku's statement. First of all, they didn't have car because Goku failed his driving tests. Second, she was flattered that Goku found her delicious too.

"Well, either way there's more to this love triangle. The other potential father, Vegeta, had this message for the show," Maury interrupted, directing everyone's gaze back to the large screen.

Vegeta's stoic face appeared on the screen as he lean nonchalantly against the brick wall backdrop.

"Yeah, I did her. So what if I could be the father? I got to train, I have no time for that," Vegeta said into the camera with a sneer and the message ended.

"Well, he's certainly concise. Everyone, I'd like to welcome Vegeta to show!" Maury introduced as he got up to greet the prince of an alien race.

Vegeta strode onto stage, not looking very impressed at the audience who was booing him. He walked past Maury without even shaking his hand and went directly to the only empty chair, which was situated in the middle of the stage.

"Must be custom from his alien planet," Maury muttered to himself, placing his extended hand into his pocket. Going back to his seat next to Bulma, Maury narrowed his gaze on Vegeta.

"So Vegeta, why don't you tell us what you're going to do if you find out that you're the father of her baby?" Maury asked.

Vegeta looked at the old man and smirked. He decided he would have a little fun with the wizened geezer.

"Oh Maury, I'll do everything possible. I'll get a job, change his diapers and feed him his bottle. Yah, and I'll quit my life-long goal of becoming a legendary super saiyan and stop training JUST to take care of my child," Vegeta said with heavy sarcasm that just went over Maury and Goku's head. Maury and Goku looked at Vegeta with new respect in their eyes as they both nodded at him, impressed with Vegeta's speech. Bulma however, rolled her eyes as knew Vegeta just a little bit better than them.

"It's always good to hear that the potential fathers have such good attitudes," Maury responded. "I believe Goku has stated to our producers that he'll be responsible father as well, if it is discovered that he's the father."

"Well, my Goku is not the father of that hoe bag's baby!" Chichi chimed in.

"Bitch!" Bulma uttered under her breath.

"Well, we'll soon find out since I have the DNA results right here!" Maury interjected as he silenced the two bitter women as he held up two yellow envelopes. The audience applauded loudly.

"We'll start off with Son Goku since he was the one you got involved with first. Son Goku, in the case of Trunks Briefs, you are...NOT the father!" Maury said.

Calamity ensued after his announcement. The audience cheered as they watch Chichi jump out of her seat to start dancing. Still not fully understanding what was going around him, Goku got out of his seat and started jiving with her, causing a couple of audience members to start laughing. Dancing was definitely not one of Goku's greatest talents.

"Well, Vegeta. You're next," Maury said, after the noise calmed down and Chichi and Goku had left the stage. "When it comes to the case of Trunks Briefs, Vegeta you...ARE the father!" Maury exclaimed.

Vegeta and Bulma looked slightly stunned at the news, even though they knew that this was pretty good possibility.

"Also, the Maury show is aware that you're new to this planet and may have some issues supporting your family. And since you showed so much concern and a great sense of responsibility to your child, the Maury show has furnished your Gravity Room into a brand new nursery!" Maury said with a big smile.

"OLD MAN, YOU DID WHAT?" Vegeta asked, getting up from his seat.

"Uh oh..." Bulma whispered, seeing the vein in Vegeta's forehead pop out.

With a loud cry, Vegeta powered up and began destroying the stage, the camera equipment and setting the DNA results on fire with his little ki blasts. The audience started shrieking as they all tried to escape the wrath of Vegeta.

"Calm down, Vegeta! Father and I will just build you another one!" Bulma shouted out.

Vegeta turned to face Bulma and immediately calmed down. Picking up Trunks out of his basinet which was slightly charred from his tantrum, he held the baby close to his chest.

"Come on brat! Momma's building us a new Gravity Room!" Vegeta said, leaving the stage. "Woman let's go! You have lots of work to do!"

Before Bulma left she slipped Maury her business card.

"I apologize Maury, Vegeta's alway been so volatile. Please send me the bill for all the repairs," Bulma explained and then she followed after Vegeta.

Maury shook his head in amazement as he looked at his ruined stage.

"OK everybody! After this segment we are enacting a very strict 'No-Saiyans' policy! Effective immediately!" Maury yelled to his crew.


End file.
